


В поисках Эребора

by Clariche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clariche/pseuds/Clariche
Summary: Полное АУ, Средиземье, но антураж примерно начала 20 века. Бильбо Бэггинс живет двойной жизнью: работает художником, а зарабатывает черной археологией – нелегальным поиском и продажей древних артефактов и предметов искусства. Однажды он получает предложение принять участие в интересной и, что удивительно, легальной экспедиции.Предупреждения: расхождения с каноном в некоторых фактах. Фили и Кили в настоящем повествовании – дети Торина.





	1. Глава первая, в которой Бильбо мокнет под дождем, встречает необычную пару и получает предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

Дождь полил едва только Бильбо успел пройти всю длинную улицу принцессы Лютиэн, подняться по лестнице на следующий ярус и углубиться в парк. Возвращаться домой не хотелось. Минут пять он еще надеялся, что все обойдется – рисунки лежали в плотной кожаной папке, большой зонт должен был помочь не совсем уж вымокнуть, да и падали поначалу совсем мелкие капли - почти водяная пыль, но уже к его любимой длинной кленовой аллее полило так, что пришлось спасаться бегством. Проклиная себя за несвоевременное желание прогуляться, дождь – за вредность, а ветер – за то, что пытается вырвать зонт из рук, Бильбо выбежал из парка к дороге и замотал головой в поисках... хоть кого-нибудь. Следующее проклятие досталось Минас-Тириту, который, гордясь своими старинными узкими улочками и лестницами, петляющими круто вверх по склонам горы, так и не смог обзавестись нормальными извозчиками. И как назло - поблизости ни одного кафе или лавки, где он мог бы укрыться. Пришлось топать вверх пешком, шлепая ногами по лужам и выставляя зонт против ветра, бросающего в лицо потоки воды.

Разумеется, даже когда он добрался до более оживленных, обычно переполненных любопытными путешественниками, улиц верхнего города, и выбрался на центральную площадь, украшенную памятником Великому королю Арагорну, все носильщики уже были заняты. Бильбо спрятался под навесом уличного кафе – свободен был только крайний столик, до которого долетали капли дождя. Хоббит кое-как устроился на слишком высоком для него стуле - услужливый официант заботливо подсушил сиденье полотенцем, спросил чашку чая и попытался обдумать свое положение. Пиджак уберечь более-менее удалось, шляпа и зонт помогли избежать мокрых волос, а вот ноги... Если даже дождь поутихнет, будет ли уместным появиться в респектабельном месте, перед столь важными особами с ногами, облепленными мокрой и грязной шерстью?

Бильбо прихлебывал свой чай, раздраженно поглядывая на стекающие с навеса струи воды. Время у него еще было – он вышел с запасом, не собираясь нестись вверх по горе сломя голову. Эх, некоторые хоббиты в последнее время начали носить обувь – неудобно ужасно, но порой выручает.

Дождь припустил еще сильнее. Бильбо на мгновение выглянул из-под навеса – похоже, с северо-запада, со стороны Роханских равнин стремительно надвинулась еще одна туча – полнеба было даже не серым – графитово-черным. Водяные струи так сильно били по навесу и брусчатке, что уже не было слышно шороха и журчания текущей воды – уши заполнил тяжелый, равномерный гул. Площадь совсем опустела – редкие, пытающиеся спрятаться под зонтами прохожие, стремительно разбегались кто куда. И без того узкие проходы между столиками заполонили люди: женщины снимали промокшие курточки с детей, вручали их мужчинам и, не стесняясь, отжимали края промокших подолов длинных юбок. Раздраженные и смешливые возгласы терялись, сглаживались в шуме стихии. Официант застыл на пороге, недовольно поглядывая на происходящее, но людей под дождь не гнал.

Кто-то насквозь промокший прижался к спине Бильбо, тот дернулся, обернулся, принял извинения. Будто недостаточно было мокрых ног! Какой у него выход? Не ходить? Бильбо скосил глаза на пристроенную на краю стола папку и фыркнул. Глупо было бы отказаться от подобного шанса. Хотя, никаких предложений пока не поступало – кроме предложения о встрече, разумеется, но не просто же так, знакомства ради, его приглашает на ужин сам Его Величество Торин, хоть и не прямой, но потомок и тезка того-самого Торина Дубощита, который собрал отряд самоубийц... то есть смельчаков-единомышленников и отправился в поход на Дракона, да где-то там и сгинул? Дальний предок Бильбо тоже принимал участие в знаменитом походе и, в отличие от короля гномов, благополучно вернулся домой. Кто бы мог подумать… и сейчас-то хоббиты, в большинстве своем, неповоротливые домоседы, а для тех времен ситуация наверняка была прямо-таки скандальной. Интересно, переживал ли он перед встречей с королем Торином, так, как теперь переживает его потомок?.. 

Собственно, у нынешнего Торина достижений было, пожалуй, больше, чем у его далекого предка. Во всяком случае, он не только не потерял свое королевство, но и существенно расширил его, объединив Синие Горы с Железными, используя все то же отдаленное родство и, как осторожно писали пронырливые газетчики, весьма убедительные аргументы, связанные с зависимостью сталеплавильных заводов уже-к-сожалению-не-Железных гор от сырья синегорцев. Поговаривали, что этим дело не кончится – похоже, планы нового короля распространялись и на Морию. Пара тамошних гномов – знакомцев и партнеров Бильбо – рассказывала, что столь пристальное внимание сильного соседа их беспокоит. Не то чтобы он, хоббит, сильно интересовался политикой гномов или политикой вообще. Но так уж вышло, что его интересы – и исследовательские, и... ммм... коммерческие, тесно с гномами связаны. Так что поговорить со столь примечательным и высокопоставленным гномом ему, пожалуй, придется.

Вместе с чаем официант принес Вестник Средиземья – от скуки Бильбо развернул газету и уткнулся в раздел новостей. О пребывании в Минас-Тирите Его Величества Торина ничего не сообщалось... впрочем, визит явно не официальный, в королевском дворце Минас-Тирита готовятся к весеннему балу, участились набеги орочьих банд на команды строителей железной дороги через Рохан... тьфу, вот тоже новости.  
Бильбо осторожно потер ногу об ногу – шерсть и не думала просыхать, отодвинул газету и тоскливо посмотрел на мокрую площадь. Дождь продолжал споро стучать по брусчатке, с водостоков лились настоящие водопады, дома на противоположной стороне были словно неряшливо стерты резинкой с листа бумаги. Что ж, пока он будет пить чай.

Сидеть на высоком стуле было не очень-то удобно. Хоббиты не часто отъезжали так далеко от Шира, гномов в Минас-Тирите хватало, но все они – капля в море по сравнению с людьми. А люди делают стулья для людей, вот и приходится чувствовать себя ребенком и стараться не болтать затекающими ногами. Бильбо обвел глазами соседние столики – конечно, сплошь человеческие пары и семьи с детьми, и вдруг увидел гнома. Гнома, в компании с человеческой женщиной! Необычная пара устроилась через столик от него и, кажется, тоже пила чай.

Этот гном в строгом (и явно дорогом) темно-коричневом костюме выглядел прекрасно. Во-первых, он был так высок, что даже на человеческом стуле не напоминал птицу на жердочке. Пожалуй, даже мог бы сойти за невысокого человека. Во-вторых, он был красив, и Бильбо не мог этого не отметить. Темные волосы были коротко подстрижены, лицо чисто выбрито – значит, не мориец, те до сих пор предпочитают длинные традиционные косы и бороды. Картину дополняли высокие скулы, правильный нос, хорошей формы губы и яркие, темные глаза. Прямая... пожалуй, чересчур прямая осанка, какая-то скупость в движениях, наводящая на мысль о привычке сдерживать себя, или просто о привычке к строгой дисциплине. Не военный ли?.. Штатский костюм еще ни о чем не говорит.

Гном курил, и не трубку, а тонкую сигарету, рядом с ним, на столике Бильбо приметил серебряный портсигар, украшенный монограммой, разглядеть которую отсюда не получалось. Он, впрочем, попытался, и был награжден сердитым, слегка прищуренным взглядом и демонстративно выпущенным в свою сторону дымом. Пришлось смущенно отвернуться, обругать себя за невежливое любопытство и уткнуться в свою чашку с чаем. Вы слишком долго были один, мистер Бэггинс. Заглядываться в кафе на незнакомого гнома, да еще и пришедшего со спутницей – верх вульгарности. Дабы усовестить себя еще больше, Бильбо немного выждал и через пару глотков чая осторожно бросил взгляд на ту самую спутницу.  
Женщина гному ничем не уступала и могла похвастаться уложенными в низкий пышный узел рыжими волосами, чей цвет удачно подчеркивался маленькой черной шляпкой и травянисто-зеленым, бархатным жакетом. Из-под складок длинной темной юбки аккуратно выглядывали острые носочки красных туфель – вот уж кому не приходится страдать из-за неудобного стула. Интересная, яркая женщина. Черная и рыжая шевелюры склонялись на столиком – парочка о чем-то тихо беседовала; гном, потушив сигарету, одними кончиками пальцем поглаживал женщину по запястью. И руки у него какие красивые, с досадой подумал Бильбо. И печатка на безымянном пальце левой руки – старинная работа, опять серебро, уж в этом-то Бильбо разбирается. На женщине украшений не было.

Не частое сочетание, но для Минас-Тирита, который, как и лет 500 назад, оставался котлом, в котором кого только не варилось, не такое уж и необычное. Если бы гном и эльфийка... но эльфов давным-давно никто не видел. Самый прекрасный народ Средиземья, точнее то, что от него осталось, тратит все силы на ограждение своих границ от всех прочих, и носа дальше Лихолесья почти не высовывает.

Дождь, наконец, стал затихать – первые смельчаки раскрывали зонты и выходили из-под навеса. Бильбо допил чай, и напоследок еще раз покосился на эффектную парочку. Гном засобирался первым – кинул на стол монету, встал и поцеловал женщину в щеку, а потом раскрыл большой черный зонт и вышел на площадь.

Этих двоих он, пожалуй, с удовольствием нарисует, чем и займется как-нибудь на досуге. Ну, что вспомнит. А сейчас – ему тоже, пожалуй, пора.

***  
\- Эребор? Возглавить экспедицию в Эребор?..

Бильбо так опешил от этого предложения, что, забывшись, даже привстал с кресла. Его Величество Торин сохранял невозмутимое спокойствие, продолжая неспешно рассматривать эскизы.

\- Что вас так удивило?.. ммм... Я, кажется, уже видел эту вашу гравюру, это ведь колонны малого погребального зала в Мории, верно?

Бильбо пискнул что-то подтверждающее, забыв добавить «Ваше Величество», но Величество, похоже, не обиделось. Во всяком случае, продолжало все также внимательно рассматривать рисунки. 

Они сидели в отдельном кабинете ресторана «Веселый король» и, в ожидании пока подадут обед, наслаждались настоящим эльфийским вином... во всяком случае, гном явно наслаждался, а Бильбо опасался, что опьянеет перед столь важной беседой и едва касался губами края бокала.

Король Торин производил впечатление. Бильбо приходилось видеть величественного морийского правителя Балина Четвертого, который оставался верен традиционной бороде и косам, щедро украшал их драгоценными эглетами, и предпочитал не менее традиционные одежды с яркой богатой отделкой. Монарх Объединенного Королевства Синих и Железных гор бороду брил, коротко стриг иссиня-черные волосы и носил строгий темно-серый костюм. Единственным украшением можно было считать тонкую золотую цепочку от карманных часов. И, несмотря на внешнюю скоромность, Торин выглядел ничуть не менее величественно. Светло-серые глаза смотрели внимательно, цепко и странно требовательно. Высокий лоб, прямой крупный нос и суровая складка тонких, но хорошо очерченных губ делали лицо жестким и выразительным. Интересное лицо – Бильбо привычно представил, как переносит эти точеные черты на бумагу. Но впечатлял не только внешний облик, было что-то еще – трудно уловимое, но словно физически давящее на собеседника. Размышлять на этим не было времени.

Обстановка кабинета вполне соответствовала высокому статусу гостя – Бильбо хватило одного взгляда, чтобы успеть оценить деревянные панели стен, украшенные искусной резьбой, эффектные светильники с плафонами из цветного стекла и идеальность сервировки накрытого на троих стола. Обеда, впрочем, пока не подавали. Сейчас они расположились в удобных креслах перед отдельным низеньким столиком и кого-то ждали – Его Величество Торин принес свои извинения и предложил немного выпить пока не подойдет еще один запаздывающий гость.

Размеры всей мебели вполне соответствовали росту гнома – похоже, король Торин бывал здесь регулярно. Хоббиту же все равно было не особенно удобно – Бильбо изо всех сил старался не соскользнуть с гладкой кожи сиденья и одновременно сделать свои вымокшие ноги как можно незаметнее. Перед встречей он попросил управляющего проводить его в уборную и извел там целую стопку чистых полотенец, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, что явно не привело в восторг местную обслугу. Несмотря на затраченные усилия, результат оставлял желать лучшего, и Бильбо очень надеялся, что не испортит дорогой ковер.

Удивило… Тут и не знаешь, чему именно удивляться в первую очередь. Выражать открытое недоверие словам коронованной особы, впрочем, было явно неразумно. Бильбо осторожно сказал:

\- Насколько мне известно, в настоящее время место предполагаемого нахождения Эребора – эльфийская территория. А Его Величество Трандуил держит свои границы закрытыми.

\- Верно. Однако мне удалось достичь с ним договоренности – для нашей экспедиции будет сделано исключение. Конечно, придется обойтись без большого количества участников – я полагаю, не более двадцати, но для наших целей, надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

Двадцать участников-гномов, точнее, девятнадцать гномов и один хоббит? При этом большая часть из них – наверняка носильщики и охрана? Ехать-то придется через неспокойный Рохан…

\- Признаться, мне пока сложно представить чего именно вы планируете достичь усилиями столь малой группы. - Очень хотелось еще добавить «и что там буду делать я».

Король поставил бокал на столик и примирительно поднял руки. 

\- Я озадачил вас, это вполне понятно. Позвольте же мне все объяснить… хотя, полагаю, мой интерес к истории собственного рода объяснений не требует. Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на дом моих предков. Мне хотелось бы узнать, как именно погиб моей героический тезка. Однако я полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, что проведение масштабных исследований в настоящий момент вряд ли возможно. Чего же я хочу от вас? - Начала. Вы осмотрите местность, составите ее план, осуществите руководство пробными раскопками. Сделаете выводы по итогам. А также, в случае, если необходимые материалы будут найдены, создадите еще одну серию ваших прекрасных гравюр. Я, со своей стороны, обязуюсь издать их, вместе с той серией, для которой вы ищите издателя в настоящее время. К этому, разумеется, будет добавлено денежное вознаграждение – его размеры мы еще обсудим. И да, все расходы, связанные с экспедицией, я, разумеется, беру на себя.

\- Ваше Величество хорошо осведомлены.

Торин опять взял в руки бокал, отпил вино. 

\- Вы о том, что вас постигла неудача с издателем? Ваш прежний заказчик отказал вам в финансовой поддержке в последний момент, когда вы уже закончили работу? Да, я навел справки. Ваши работы были заказаны морийским промышленником, однако его финансы в настоящее время пошатнулись, да и, как меня уведомили, ваша работа получилась несколько объемнее той, о которой вы договаривались.- Торин указал на папку с рисунками. – Вы не принесли заглавного листа. «Погребальные залы древней Мории», настолько я понимаю? Сколько было запланировано?

Бильбо тихо вздохнул.

\- Одиннадцать.

\- А получилось?

Издевается он над ним, что ли?!

\- Шестьдесят три листа, не включая заглавный. 

\- Обширное издание. Ваша увлеченность предметом вызывает уважение. Однако, почтенный Нарви оказался не в состоянии ее поддержать, и вам теперь придется переделать посвятительную надпись на заглавном листе – его имя на мое. «Выпущено на средства Его Королевского Величества…» или «Выпущено при содействии Его Королевского Величества…» - как-то так. Вы получите всеобщее признание, ваши работы получат известность, которой, несомненно, заслуживают, а я?..

Образовалась пауза и Бильбо запоздало понял, что от него ждут ответа.

\- Ваше Величество станет известен как монарх, ценящий историческое наследие всех гномов, а не только как… - В последний момент Бильбо успел прикусить язык, но вежливое окончание фразы никак не придумывалось. Торин внезапно расхохотался:

\- Ну что же вы замолчали? Не только как амбициозный захватчик, вы хотели сказать?

Бильбо никогда не считал себя хоббитом, склонным к излишнему смущению, но сейчас чувствовал, что уши его огнем горят.

\- Не только как… политик.

\- Да перестаньте! Люблю, когда вещи называют своими именами – запомните это, если мы будем сотрудничать. Да, я политик. И весьма амбициозный гном – а где вы видели политика без амбиций? И для их реализации мне будет полезна не только слава захватчика, но и репутация монарха, ценящего историческое наследие всех гномов, как вы совершенно справедливо выразились. Если экспедиция увенчается успехом, я добавлю к этому еще и репутацию потомка, который весьма уважительно относится к наследию предков. И не жалеющего денег на изучение и сохранение этого наследия.

Торин в упор смотрел на него своими светлыми глазами и Бильбо с трудом удержался от нервного желания растрепать волосы. 

\- Ваше Величество, позвольте мне задать вопрос. Почему обратились ко мне? Ну не из-за того же, в самом деле, что когда-то мой предок составил компанию вашему? Мои археологические изыскания были не такими уж обширными. Думаю, руководство здешнего университета с огромным удовольствием предоставит вам лучших своих специалистов стоит им только прослышать о столь интересной, и, к тому же, финансируемой лично вами экспедиции.

\- Нисколько не сомневаюсь в этом, - Торин слегка склонил голову, подтверждая свои слова. – Но, видите ли, против этого выступают сразу два обстоятельства. Искомая территория сейчас, как мы уже с вами обсуждали, принадлежит эльфам. Король Трандуил совершенно определенно дал понять, что не желает видеть на своих землях людей. Даже самых почтенных ученых. Поверьте, получить у него разрешение на пребывание там нескольких гномов и хоббита было сложно даже мне. Университет Минас-Тирита может предоставить высококлассных специалистов, но увы – все они люди. Так что… - Король развел руками. Сам Бильбо не решился бы на подобное, удерживая бокал вина. Промелькнула странная мысль, что жесты Торина слишком скупы и отточены – словно заученные. Впрочем, для столь публичной персоны это неудивительно.

\- Университет Мории…

\- Да, - Торин еще раз кивнул. – Университет Мории был бы отличным выходом, если бы не еще одно обстоятельство. Обращаться к ним с моей стороны было бы в данный момент, как минимум, бестактно. Вы неглупый человек, мистер Бэггинс. Вы много работали в Мории и наверняка имеете там знакомства. Полагаю, причины сможете сформулировать сами.

Ох! Бильбо смущенно потупился. Значит, правда, - Торин, объединив Синие и Железные горы, нацелился-таки на Морию! Что ж, подозрения морийцев оказались вполне оправданными.

Будущий король всех гномов – почему-то сейчас Бильбо был уверен, что это всего лишь вопрос времени – вновь неспешно отпил вина и продолжил: 

\- Остаются учебные заведения Синих гор и Железных холмов, но, придется признать – специалистов соответствующего уровня там нет. Но вернемся и ко второй причине, которая заставила меня выбрать вас. Я сам, разумеется, довольно далек от истории, и еще дальше – от археологии. – Бильбо, немногим ранее, выслушавший точные и развернутые комментарии к своим гравюрам, едва удержался от недоверчивого хмыканья. – Но даже я понимаю, что попытка найти Эребор не обязательно увенчается успехом. Точных описаний расположения практически нет. Летописи гномов много повествуют о доблести древних королей и героев, и очень мало о географии. Большинство старых карт сгинуло во время Войны за кольцо. Потом вулкан и последующие землетрясения… ландшафт изменился до неузнаваемости. При этом все последующие века созданию новых карт препятствовали эльфы. Уверен, что их карты гораздо более современны, вот только так далеко благосклонность короля Трандуила не распространяется – эльфы давно уже совершенно не склонны помогать кому бы то ни было, кроме самих себя. В общем, есть значительная вероятность того, что мы потерпим неудачу. При участии в экспедиции крупных известных исследователей скрыть это будет практически невозможно. И перед всем миром я предстану как король, отправившийся на земли предков и уткнувшийся носом в закрытую дверь, скажем так. В свете моих нынешних целей и моей политики это совершенно лишнее.

Торин слегка улыбнулся и сам подлил Бильбо еще вина. Увлеченный разговором, Бильбо и сам не заметил, как почти осушил бокал.

\- Наконец, распробовали, мистер Бэггинс? Пейте, оно того стоит. В чем на Трандуила можно полагаться, так это на качество вин его королевства… Так вот, возвращаясь к вашей персоне. Вы, может, и не профессор Минас-Тиритского университета, но обладаете весьма широкими познаниями в истории гномов. Вы имеете опыт археологических изысканий, пусть и не очень масштабный. Вы талантливый художник – ваши архитектурные зарисовки радуют глаз не только точностью и мастерством исполнения, в них чувствуется ваше искреннее восхищение предметом. И я уверен, что даже если наши поиски окажутся неудачными, вы не станете болтать об этом направо и налево… я имею в виду и ваших морийских знакомых, мистер Бэггинс. Я еще раз повторю свое обещание – вне зависимости от результатов экспедиции, вы получите свое денежное вознаграждение, сверх того я лично возьму на себя все расходы связанные с изданием ваших последних работ. Ну а в случае успеха… Хоть ваш тезка, в отличие от моего, и вернулся из своего похода, человек ваших увлечений не может не испытывать любопытства. Короче, мистер Бэггинс, только не говорите мне, что вам не интересно, и что слава открывателя вас не прельщает. Я же не с драконом вас прошу сразиться!

Король тихо засмеялся, а Бильбо поднял голову и посмотрел на старую карту, помещенную под стекло и украшавшую одну из стен кабинета. Старую, но не настолько, чтобы на ней был отмечен Эребор. К востоку от Ривенделла шла тонкая линия, обозначающая границу Последнего эльфийского королевства, включившего в себя и часть Мглистых гор, и Лихолесье, и то, что осталось от города Дейл и Одинокой горы. Озера на этой карте уже не было. Король проследил этот взгляд, но промолчал. Дальше тянуть было невежливо, и Бильбо сказал:

\- Я согласен, Ваше Величество. Благодарю вас за столько интерес...

Дверь кабинета открылась без стука. Бильбо удивленно обернулся и замер. Вошедший гном был высок, почти как человек, безбород, и имел коротко остриженные темные волосы. На нем был все тот же темно-коричневый костюм.

\- Кили, наконец-то! Где тебя носит?

\- Прошу прощения, отец.

Голос у него оказался высоким, чистым и холодным и очень подходил к его красивому лицу. Гном смотрел на Бильбо в упор и тот нисколько не сомневался, что его узнали.

\- Подойди и познакомься. Это мистер Бэггинс, который любезно согласился принять наше предложение. Мистер Бэггинс, это мой младший сын, Его Высочество Кили, второй наследник Объединенного Королевства Синих и Железных гор.

\- Мистер Бэггинс, рад познакомиться.

Бильбо с ужасом осознал, что продолжает сидеть и хлопать глазами в присутствии члена королевской семьи. Который уже и так считает его до неприличия любопытным, а теперь будет считать еще и плохо воспитанным. Он торопливо вскочил, чтобы поклониться, и пожал неожиданно протянутую руку. Ладонь была твердой, сухой и горячей.

\- Большая честь для меня, Ваше Высочество.

\- Ну а теперь предлагаю, наконец, пообедать, и обсудить практические детали нашего путешествия.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Бильбо опять пьет вино, совершает преступление и испытывает чувство вины, но совсем по другому поводу.

\- Бильбо Бэггинс! Давно же тебя не было видно… Приветствую, приветствую!

Дверной колокольчик мелодично звякнул. Бильбо шагнул через порог и оказался в просторной лавке. К нему торопливо семенил пожилой гном. 

\- Доброго дня, почтенный Фарин. Как здоровье?

Гном всплеснул руками:

\- Какое здоровье в мои-то годы, мальчик мой! Но благодарю тебя, что спросил.

Фарин был морщинист и лыс как коленка, что компенсировал длинной и ухоженной седой бородой, и выглядел именно так все последние десять лет, что они были знакомы.

\- Бокал вина, я полагаю? Или чего-нибудь покрепче?

Обычно Бильбо не отказывался – вино у старого пройдохи было хоть и не эльфийское, но весьма заслуживающее внимания, но время поджимало и приходилось переходить сразу к делу.  
\- Вынужден отказаться, почтенный. К сожалению, сегодня у меня слишком мало времени.

И это еще слабо сказано! Последние две недели после знакомства с Его Величеством Торином Бильбо порой малодушно жалел о своем поспешном согласии. Как оказалось, снаряжать куда-то себя одного – совсем не то, что отвечать за двух десятков гномов. Оставалось только радоваться тому, что его касалось исключительно, если так можно выразиться, научное оснащение экспедиции. Бильбо, правда, сомневался, что, к примеру, лопаты и ломики можно отнести к данной категории. Так или иначе, все нужное для проведения раскопок было его обязанностью – оставалось только радоваться, что закупкой провианта и всего необходимого для обустройства лагеря занимались гномы.

Фарин испытующе уставился на Бильбо и недоверчиво фыркнул.

\- Настолько мало времени, что и один стаканчик вечерком некогда пропустить? Не расстраивай меня, не означает ли это, что ты приехал с пустыми руками?

\- Не означает, но...

\- Тогда слышать ничего не хочу! Мааарин!

Дверь, ведущая в заднюю комнату, распахнулась, и появился еще один гном, значительно моложе. От встречи с этим гномом Бильбо бы с удовольствием воздержался, но племянник старика был неотъемлемой частью этой лавки.

\- Марин, нас навестил мистер Бэггинс. Поздоровайся и быстренько подай нам бутылочку того, вина, что нам привез твой батюшка.

Бильбо легким поклоном приветствовал молодого гнома, не ответил на выжидательный взгляд черных глаз и покорно проследовал к круглому столу в глубине лавки, где уселся на стул и пристроил рядом свой саквояж. Марин быстро подошел к входной двери, звонко щелкнул задвижкой и перевернул на обратную сторону табличку, сообщающую покупателям, что лавка открыта.

Это место скромно называлось «Антиквариат и сувениры». Бильбо любил бывать здесь. Фарин устроился чуть в стороне от самых оживленных мест Минас-Тирита. До него редко добирались путешественники, стремившиеся поглазеть на основные достопримечательности и толпами бегавшие между Королевским дворцом и несколькими самыми известными площадями. Узкий сумеречный переулок, украшенный красивыми коваными фонарями, обычно был пуст и спокоен. Для тех случайных путников, которые все же забредали сюда, Фарин держал все то, чем обычно интересовались такие покупатели: красочные открытки с городскими видами, ярко разрисованные глиняные фигурки древних воителей и игрушечное деревянное оружие, которое нравилось маленьким детям. В хорошую погоду стеллажи со всем этим барахлом выставлялись прямо на улицу.

В самой лавке товар был уже интереснее – высокие шкафы заполняли старинное оружие и разнообразная посуда, выложенные красным кирпичом стены украшали картины в массивных рамах и даже парочка гравюр авторства Бильбо. И, несмотря на то, что некоторые из картин вызывали у Бильбо желание перевернуть их к стене, здесь было уютно. 

Скоро на столе появилась обещанная бутылка, пара широких стаканов – бокалов из тонкого стекла Фарин не признавал, считая эльфийской дуростью, которую зачем-то переняли люди, и огромная тарелка с сырами. Бильбо украдкой вздохнул. Наверное, он все же поспешил – было бы лучше обставить все как обычно неторопливо, обоюдно получая удовольствие от процесса, в котором азарт торга разбавлялся неспешным наслаждением хорошим вином, вкусной едой и приятной беседой. Но тогда, после очередной его… экспедиции… он был слишком вымотан, умудрился сильно простудиться и долго лечил упорный кашель, потом увлекся работой над «Погребальными залами» и, потеряв поддержку издателя, раздумывал, как ему выгоднее поступить дальше. А теперь до отъезда оставалось всего ничего и предстояло еще множество дел, которые, как водится, вчера было делать еще рано, а сегодня – уже поздно.

\- Только по стаканчику, Фарин. По одному. Уж прости меня за эту спешку, но иначе не выходит.

Гном махнул рукой, выдворяя Марина из комнаты, сам разлил вино, утвердился на стуле и недовольно посопел.

\- Могу я узнать, что за дела заставляют тебя отказываться от столь приятного общения со мной?

\- Через два дня мне придется уехать.

\- О. Значит ли это, что скоро ты порадуешь меня чем-то новым?

Бильбо потянул с тарелки кусок желтого дырчатого сыра и ответил: 

\- Возможно. Но обещать не могу. Это, скажем так, пробная поездка. 

Гном отпил вина и удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Не сочти меня лезущим в твои дела, но мне всегда казалось, что все твои поездки, скажем так, пробные. Но чаще всего они удачны. Весьма удачны.

\- Эта особенная. Я еду не один.

Фарин поперхнулся вином, долго кашлял, после чего изумленно вопросил:

\- Ты – и не один?! Боюсь предполагать, что это за поездка такая! Куда ты собираешься влезть – в сокровищницу короля Трандуила?!

Бильбо расхохотался.

\- Ага, привезу тебе его знаменитую корону! Будешь держать ее в вазе с водой, чтобы листочки не завяли, и продавать туристам отростки. Ты уж прости – я понимаю, как тебя гложет любопытство. Но я и сам опасаюсь загадывать… и сглазить. Обещаю, что расскажу о результатах – если они будут. И, разумеется, все новое – только тебе. Однако кое-чем я порадую тебя прямо сейчас.

Фарин был явно не очень доволен его скрытностью и, опасаясь продолжения расспросов, Бильбо быстро наклонился, раскрыл саквояж, достал узкий сверток и протянул его гному через стол. Фарин принял подношение двумя руками, аккуратно развернул ткань и замер, а потом восхищенно прищелкнул языком. Бильбо насмешливо следил за ним – как бы ни старался гном скрыть свои эмоции, это явно стоило ему усилий. И неудивительно – древний кинжал был великолепен.

\- Так, так, так…

Бильбо перехватил быстрый изумленный взгляд.

\- Так, так, так… что тут у нас? Клинок стальной, обоюдоострый, в сечении ромбовидный, гарда украшена бирюзой, пружинные «усы» и рукоять…

Бильбо скромно улыбнулся:

\- «Усы» и рукоять – мифриловыми вставками, ты совершенно прав, Фарин.

\- Мифриловыми вставками! Да «усы» - чистый мифрил, чтобы ты знал, глупый хоббит!

Бильбо знал. 

Фарин шумно выдохнул, зачем-то положил кинжал на стол, но сразу вновь взял его в руки. 

\- Агларонд, не будь я гном. Это сделано гномами Агларонда вскоре после Войны за кольцо. Был там один мастер – Флои Хромоног его звали, он и придумал эти штуки – Фарин слегка коснулся «усов». – Потом их переняли люди – уловка в их духе, а гномы решили, что эдакие ловушки только для тех, кто боится честной битвы и имеет слабую руку. Хромоног сделал их всего ничего, а уж с мифрилом… 

Восхищение на лице гнома вдруг сменилось выражением глубочайшей подозрительности пополам с ехидством. Гном грозно наставил на него указательный палец. В другой руке он продолжал держать гораздо более опасный кинжал, и Бильбо едва не захихикал.

\- А скажи-ка мне, Бильбо Бэггинс, с чего бы это хоббит, владеющий подобным сокровищем, мечется в поисках того, кто издаст парочку его картинок? Не с того ли, что попытавшись продать хоть унцию мифрила, он рискует удостоиться пожизненного содержания в уютной маленькой камере в любом из пяти ныне существующих королевств?

\- Ну… я не настаиваю. Можем избавиться от мифрила, заменить его на что-то менее… сложное, и выставить кинжал вон там. – Бильбо, старательно удерживая на лице невинное выражение, кивнул головой в сторону шкафа со стеклянными дверцами, в котором было представлено несколько клинков. - Думаю, найдется немало богатеньких путешественников, которые выложат кругленькую сумму за такой сувенир.

Фарин презрительно фыркнул, но тыкать пальцем перестал и вновь принялся изучать кинжал.

\- Вот, видишь? – гном указывал на еле заметную руну, выгравированную рядом с одним из «усов». – Клеймо самого Флои. Испортить такую вещь… Ты должен обещать мне, что когда-нибудь, когда мы не будем спешить, ты расскажешь, как добыл его. Но продать будет непросто. И не быстро. 

\- Не говори мне, что у тебя нет никого на примете.

\- Есть на примете – это одно. Состоявшаяся сделка – совсем другое, ты должен это понимать. Тут придется действовать особенно аккуратно. Цену пока не назову, даже прикинуть не возьмусь. Как долго тебя не будет?

\- Боюсь загадывать, Фарин. Может, уже в начале лета напрошусь к тебе на посиделки. Может – вернусь только к зиме.

Гном приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь еще о чем-то спросить, но передумал. Бильбо облегченно выдохнул. Врать Фарину ему не нравилось.

\- Тогда оставляй его. Продавать без тебя не буду, разумеется. Появится серьезный покупатель – подождет. Тогда обсудим и мой процент. Есть ли что-то еще?

Бильбо опять полез в саквояж и достал еще один небольшой сверток. Фарин быстро пересмотрел мелочевку: несколько серебряных эглетов, горсть бусин из резной кости. Здесь они быстро сговорились о цене, Бильбо допил вино, сунул монеты в карман и стал прощаться.

Дверь в задние комнаты, где жили сам Фарин и его племянник, оставалась закрытой, и Бильбо тихонько вздохнул с облегчением. Когда он уже отодвинул задвижку и стал открывать дверь, его настиг тихий оклик:

\- Будь осторожнее.

Бильбо обернулся, одарил старого гнома лукавой улыбкой, вышел на улицу и двинулся в сторону дома. Как оказалось, радовался он рано.

Сильные руки обхватили за плечи и втолкнули в узкий темный проулок, потом прижали спиной к стене. Пальцы разжались, и саквояж глухо стукнул о мостовую. Гном был выше хоббита на целую голову и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз, смотрел зло и обиженно.

\- Марин, какого…

\- Какого?!

Жесткая хватка пальцев усилилась, Бильбо встряхнули так, что он больно ударился затылком о камень и невольно вскрикнул.

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? С какой стати ты пропадаешь почти на полгода, а потом даже не смотришь в мою сторону?!

Бильбо прижал ладонь к бедру - там, в потайном кармане пиджака, он держал тонюсенький стилет, который уже пару раз выручал его. Мелькнуло перед глазами растерянное лицо Фарина. Ох, ну что он, в самом деле…

\- Марин, пожалуйста. Ты делаешь мне больно.

\- Тебе больно?!

Злость так и не ушла, но гном перестал сжимать его плечи. Впрочем, и не выпустил – уперся в стену, заключая Бильбо в кольцо своих рук, а потом внезапно попытался поцеловать. Бильбо отвернул голову, прикрыл глаза, и почувствовал как Марин легко скользнул губами по щеке, потом прижался к виску. От него шло тепло и ощущался привычный сладковатый аромат табака. Прикосновения были знакомыми и не лишенными приятности, и Бильбо злился на себя за это.

\- Я не понимаю твоих претензий. Мне казалось, мы все прояснили еще в последнюю встречу. 

\- Мы прояснили? Ты сказал, что подумаешь. 

Так и сказал? Бильбо вызвал в памяти тот мучительный разговор перед его отъездом. 

\- Я сказал тебе, что уже подумал. И принял решение. Не заставляй меня повторять все заново. И отпусти, пожалуйста. Еще довольно светло – нас могут увидеть.

Гном не шевельнулся, но словно обмяк – Бильбо чувствовал, что прижимающееся к нему тело уже не так напряжено. Марин долго молчал, а когда вновь заговорил, из его голоса ушла злость, зато стала звучать усталость. 

\- Вот этого ты всегда и боялся, Бильбо Бэггинс. Того, что тебя увидят, правда ведь? Даже домой меня ни разу не пригласил – все по гостиницам мыкались… И слова твои – про дядьку Фарина, про то что не хочешь старика оскорбить – пустые это слова. Ты просто трус.

\- В прошлую нашу встречу Фарин сказал мне, что тебе подыскивают невесту, - отчеканил Бильбо. - И что он правнуков ждет не дождется. Ты сам, кстати говоря, об этом умолчал

\- Жена бы нам помехой не стала.

\- Об этом уж позволь мне судить!

Марин внезапно отпустил одну руку и положил ее Бильбо на пах, слегка погладил.

\- Ты же хочешь меня. Что бы ты ни говорил – все равно хочешь. Так зачем все это? Скажи честно - у тебя появился кто-то еще?

К возбуждению примешивалось раздражение и еще почему-то тошнота. Хотелось сбросить чужую руку и вдохнуть полной грудью. Хотелось оказаться дома – там, куда он никогда не приглашал Марина. Куда он никого не приглашал… Некстати вспомнился Его Высочество Кили, на которого Бильбо загляделся в кафе. Удержать нервный смешок не получилось. Надо рвать с этим. Раз и навсегда. Бильбо перестал отворачиваться и посмотрел на гнома в упор: 

\- Нет у меня никого, Марин. Дело не в этом. И даже не в Фарине, который может о чем-то пронюхать, тут ты прав. Дело в том, что я тебя не люблю. И то, что у меня встает, когда ты меня лапаешь, ничего не меняет… я устал от тебя. И хочу просто побыть один.

Сковывающие его руки, наконец, разжались и медленно опустились. Марин как-то неловко сгорбился и на шаг отступил. Бильбо ждал новых обидных слов… вот ведь, вина лежит на нем, но слова о трусости задели. Ничего он не боится! Во-всяком случае, не того, о чем говорит Марин. Возникло неуместное желание начать возражать и объяснять, но Бильбо представил, что этот разговор опять продолжится, превратится в отвратительную перепалку и промолчал. Гном не сказал ничего. Он резко развернулся и ушел, наконец оставив Бильбо в одиночестве.

Тот немного постоял, потер рукой затылок. Шишки, вроде, не намечалось, но голова неприятно ныла, и он прижался затылком к прохладному камню стены. Менять Фарина на кого-то еще? Старик обидится, да и слухи пойдут – мирок у них тесный. Придумают еще, что гном его надул, тоже побегут – Бильбо знал, что не он один носит товар в «Антиквариат и сувениры». Фарин этого уж точно не заслужил, да и не так много у него тех, к кому можно забежать на стаканчик, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Осознание собственной недальновидности и вины неприятно саднило. Не стоило ему ввязываться в эту связь… но кто же мог подумать, что так все обернется?  
В проулок пробрался тонкий луч света – на соседней улице зажглись фонари, и Бильбо вдруг осознал, что теперь-то уже совсем стемнело. Он никогда не боялся темноты – странно было бы с его-то родом занятий, но именно сейчас вдруг испытал почти паническое желание выйти на свет. Он сделал пару шагов к выходу, потом кинулся за забытым саквояжем, и почти бегом устремился домой.  
Дома он достал было вино, но вспомнил о том, что до отъезда остался всего день, завтра еще предстояло многое сделать. Бутылка отправилась обратно в сервант, и Бильбо принялся заваривать чай. Спокойная размеренность привычного дела никак ему не давалась, горячая вода была уже готова, но Бильбо почему-то никак не мог найти в собственной кухоньке любимую чашку и чайник: открывал и закрывал дверцы шкафов и беспорядочно переставлял банки с заваркой. Резкий звон рассыпавшихся по полу серебряных приборов вывел его из ступора и почему-то помог вспомнить: вчера поздно вечером он пил чай в спальне и там так и оставил поднос, а миссис Аддерли, которая приходила к нему убираться, сегодня взяла выходной. 

Он заставил себя перестать суетиться, тяжело оперся о сервант и глубоко вздохнул. С чего он так разнервничался? В первый раз, что ли? Идти и собирать грязную посуду, отмывать чайный налет не было никакого желания, и Бильбо просто снял с полки первую попавшуюся кружку. Пивную кружку. Решив, что сегодня и так сойдет, он на глаз сыпанул туда заварки, залил горячей водой и понес кружку в гостиную. Его любимым местом был выходящий окнами на улицу эркер – слишком маленький, чтобы туда можно было поставить диванчик или кресло, но Бильбо хватало и широкого подоконника, на котором он держал пару подушек.  
Когда он понял, что больше не вернется в Шир, и решил окончательно обосноваться в Минас-Тирите, эту квартиру он выбрал в первую очередь из-за этого места. Гостиницы ему опротивели – вне зависимости от того, мог ли он позволить себе вонючую каморку под крышей в нижнем городе, или роскошный номер с видом на громаду Королевского дворца, они утомляли своей безликостью и с каждым разом все острее заставляли ощущать, что он не дома… и что дома у него больше нет. Ему хотелось возвращаться к чему-то постоянному, принадлежащему ему одному.

Тогда он зарылся в объявления и несколько недель потерял на осмотр самых разных жилищ… человеческих жилищ с высокими потолками и не менее высокой мебелью. Бильбо понимал, что в городе, построенном людьми для людей, не найдет хобиччьей норы, и не стремился к этому, но решиться на что-то никак не мог. А потом, гуляя с альбомом и карандашами по улицам Среднего города, увлекся зарисовкой старинных фонарей, и, в поисках лучшего ракурса, забрался за частый ряд каких-то пушистых деревцев, высаженных в горшках и отделявших мостовую от домов. На единственном подъезде трехэтажного, выкрашенного в неожиданно теплый для этого белого города охряный цвет дома, висела табличка: «Сдается квартира, 2 этаж». Фонари он дорисовывал уже сидя у окна с эркером. 

Кухонька, куда едва-едва вмещался сервант, несколько подвесных полок и плита, небольшая гостиная и совсем маленькая спальня. Поначалу пришлось обзавестись скамеечками для удобства, но потом была пара удачных поездок и заказов, и он выкупил квартиру и полностью заменил мебель на низкую… чтобы уговорить хозяина на продажу, пришлось здорово приплатить, но Бильбо не жалел.  
Сидя на подоконнике то с альбомом и карандашами, то с чашкой чая или бокалом вина, глядя на узкую улочку, на грубовато вытесанные из мрамора дверные проемы дома напротив, на так понравившиеся ему фонари, он забывал о том, какое сейчас время. На страницах альбома появлялись гномы, которые не брили бород и курили не сигареты, а трубки; люди в блестящих доспехах; стройные и изящные создания с острыми ушами, которых Бильбо ни разу не видел, но представлял себе, как ему казалось, хорошо.

Он подошел к обустройству своего нового жилища с истинно хоббичьей основательностью. Понимая, что не каждая молодая жена так старательно обустраивает семейное гнездышко, он смеялся и шутил над собой, но продолжал тщательно выбирать обстановку. Удобную мебель на заказ - под его рост, медную посуду для готовки и дорогой чайный сервиз Королевского фарфорового завода, льняное белье, украшенное ручной вышивкой, кучу мелочей, которые составляют неотъемлемую часть любого дома… дома, который Бильбо больше не позволит у себя отнять.

Сюда хотелось возвращаться, и он возвращался, каждый раз предвкушая это. Когда полз по мертвому холоду древней гробницы, каждую секунду опасаясь, что и сам окажется похороненным здесь же; когда трясся в общем вагоне после череды весьма неудачных вылазок; когда пил эль в уютном трактире вместе с приятелями-гномами… и когда лежал под очередным любовником в одной из безликих гостиниц.  
Бильбо грел руки о чашку, дул на нее, отгоняя всплывшие чаинки, обжигался горячим чаем. Марин не стал исключением. Все должно было быть, как обычно, как он привык в последние годы: ни к чему не обязывающие встречи на нейтральной территории. Ни одна из его связей – Бильбо не называл это «отношениями» и уж, тем более, «романом», не длилась дольше двух-трех месяцев, чему немало помогал и его непоседливый образ жизни. Но симпатичный темноволосый гном не уставал ждать беспокойного и постоянно куда-то уезжающего любовника – Бильбо вел дела с Фарином, а Марин… Марин помогал пожилому бездетному родичу, готовясь, со временем, принять его дела и был в курсе, куда постоянно пропадает Бильбо. Месяц шел за месяцем, их встречи не были частыми, и Бильбо сбился со счета и пропустил удобный момент для расставания. А потом услышал от Фарина про «достойную девушку из почтенной гномской семьи» и про то, что тот ждет детишек племянника, как собственных внуков, которых у него никогда не было.

«Жена бы нам помехой не стала».

Заварки он явно пересыпал, чай стал слишком горьким. Бильбо обвел глазами гостиную: гостей у него не бывало, и поэтому все было сделано так, как удобно ему одному. Стеллажи, забитые книгами и привезенными из поездок диковинами, стол для работы, заваленный набросками, любимое кресло с удобно изогнутой спинкой, одна сторона комнаты отведена под мольберт – там, у северного окна, самый ровный свет. Потерять все это? Вновь бежать куда-то, имея в карманах только несколько монет, торопливо сунутых матерью?..

Бильбо, забывшись, отхлебнул горького чаю, поморщился. В рот попали чаинки. Он стал старше. Намного. Случись вновь подобное, он не остался бы без гроша за душой… вот только случиться подобному он больше не позволит. Хватит хандрить! Еще день, и все это забудется как страшный сон.

Широкий подоконник скрывал под собой секрет – в толще внешней стены Бильбо обустроил тайник. Там он хранил свои самые ценные находки, оттуда сегодня достал оставленный Фарину кинжал, и там же держал то немногое, что сохранил из прошлой жизни. Он отнес чашку на кухню, сбросил на пол подушки, повозился с заедающим механизмом – надо будет смазать, а то сам не откроешь – и извлек на свет небольшую кожаную папку, после чего перебрался к столу под лампу.  
От известного предка и тезки, которого про себя Бильбо называл «тот Бильбо», осталось немногое. Самым ценным он считал карту, нарисованную от руки на пожелтевшем, очень хрупком листе бумаги. Тот, кто ее нарисовал, явно не имел никакого понятия о масштабе. Зато на ней граница Эльфийского королевства – тогда еще не последнего – ограничивалась Лихолесьем, и были обозначены и не существующее ныне озеро, и Эсгарот, и город Дейл, и врата Эребора.  
Бильбо долго смотрел на рисунок Одинокой горы, над которой парил извергающий пламя Дракон. Одиноко стоящий пик, семь отрогов. Нарисовано было тщательно, с аккуратной мелкой штриховкой. Правее, к юго-востоку был обозначен Дейл. Здесь рисовальщик не ограничился одной точкой, а изобразил схематичный план города: в кривоватых линиях угадывалась главная улица, от которой в обе стороны разбегались улочки поменьше. Особое внимание было уделено самой южной окраине, смотрящей в сторону Озера.

Вправо от главной улицы если идти от врат Эребора. Прямо до первого поворота налево, потом еще раз налево и почти сразу направо. Тот Бильбо аккуратно изобразил пару домиков, стоящих друг напротив друга – у одного высокая остроконечная башенка и купол, второй – массивный, с плоской крышей и узкими окнами. Между ними протянулось что-то вроде однопролетного моста, под правой опорой которого был нарисовал крестик.  
Больше всего на свете Бильбо мечтал оказаться там и посмотреть, что же находится в том месте, которое его непоседливый предок счел нужным так старательно зарисовать и пометить. 

Еще в детстве, вдохновившись семейными легендами, он представлял, как когда-нибудь отправится туда и найдет… Воображение то отказывало ему, то рисовало сокровища или какие-то таинственные магические артефакты, которые хоббит мог зачем-то выкрасть из горы и припрятать. Будучи взрослым, он обдумывал это множество раз, но при всем его опыте так и не смог решиться нарушить эльфийскую границу. Не то чтобы он всерьез верил, что по прошествии стольких лет сможет найти там что-то ценное… да и было ли оно ценным, может тот Бильбо пометил место какой-нибудь встречи? Но любопытство, неистребимое любопытство, подгонявшее его всю жизнь, не ослабевало.

Бильбо достал из папки еще один лист желтоватой бумаги. На нем был портрет – лицо, похожее и не похожее на его собственное. У предка волосы были длиннее и кольцами падали на лоб; у Бильбо было бы также, если бы он не стригся коротко. Глаза и тонкие губы у них тоже были схожи, а вот нос у того Бильбо был явно шире, крупнее, и складки вокруг рта лежали глубже. Хотя, неизвестно, сколько тому Бильбо было лет, когда он позировал для портрета – может и старше, чем он сейчас. Кто был художником, никто теперь не знал, но Бильбо почему-то хотелось верить, что тот Бильбо нарисовал себя сам – в пользу этого говорили и умелые рисунки на карте. К тому же это… сближало. Бильбо хотелось в это верить.

Брать с собой оригинал карты он не хотел. Во-первых, делиться тем, что могло найтись в месте, отмеченном крестом, он не собирался. Во-вторых… как знать, хоть нормально рассчитанного масштаба и не было, расположение Эребора, Дейла и Эсгарота было вполне ясно относительно сторон света. Как бы местность не изменилась, есть надежда, что он сможет сориентироваться… и произвести хорошее впечатление на работодателя. В-третьих… лист слишком большой и хрупкий, спрятать будет сложно. 

Он вынул из ящика стола лист кальки, наложил его на карту и начал аккуратно копировать.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Бильбо знакомится с Фили.

В день отъезда Бильбо проспал. Весь прошлый день он провел в разъездах и беготне, утрясая дела: нужно было забежать в банк, чтобы получить наличные для себя и миссис Аддерли, которая будет присматривать за квартирой; взять от портного новую кожаную куртку, которую он давно заказал, да все ленился забрать, так как все равно сидел в городе; проверить, все ли его заказы готовы – кое-что успевало прийти буквально в последние дни и требовало контроля.

Тут и возникла проблема: поставщик тянул время, бил себя в грудь и обещал, что все успеет, а потом вместо коленкора привез гладкий и скользкий шелк, который был Бильбо совершенно не нужен. Да, даже несмотря на то, что он дороже, а предлагают его по цене коленкора! Один гномий Махал знает, что они найдут или не найдут, но хотя бы немного упаковочных материалов нужно обязательно взять с собой, ибо где их искать посередине никем не населенных земель? В случае чего спросят с Бильбо.

Он, конечно, отвел душу, вдосталь поорав на поставщика и заставив того забрать свой шелк и вернуть деньги, но коленкор от этого не появился. Пришлось носиться сломя голову по всему Минас-Тириту: от окраинных складов в часе езды от нижней террасы до дорогих ателье Верхнего города, где на вопрос о продаже ткани в рулонах морщили нос и недоуменно разводили руками. В итоге вместо запланированных десяти штук он нашел только восемь в трех разных местах, пять упаковал и отправил к поезду сам, а еще три должны были подвезти к семи утра – за два часа до отправления. Бильбо собирался подъехать за полчасика, принять груз и проследить за тем, как его разместят в грузовом вагоне, заодно проверив, как уложили остальное, а вместо этого проснулся, скосил глаза на часы и увидел на них… половину восьмого! Вот понимал же, что не стоит укладываться на оставшиеся два часа!

Через двадцать минут он выскочил за дверь, а еще через пять – вернулся за забытой курткой и коробкой новых карандашей, которую собирался упаковать еще с вечера. Квартира впечатляла полным кавардаком: кровать не заправлена, на тумбочке – грязная посуда, оставшаяся от очень позднего ужина, по всей гостиной валяется скомканная бумага, обрывки веревок… в общем, все то, что обычно остается после очень поспешных сборов. Печально покосившись на упавшую со спинки кресла рубашку и смущенно запихнув в комод пару неизвестно как оказавшихся на столе кальсон, Бильбо шмыгнул на кухню, выудил из кармана пару монет и оставил на серванте в качестве извинительных чаевых для миссис Аддерли.

На вокзале он был в половине девятого. По террасам пришлось нестись – хорошо хоть что вниз, а не вверх, игнорируя недовольные взгляды более степенных пешеходов. У подножья чудом удалось поймать извозчика, перехватив его в последний момент у какого-то седого господина, не преминувшего высказать все, что он думает о недомерках - торопыгах и грубиянах, распихивающих порядочных людей рюкзаком. Только откинувшись на сиденье и сбросив с плеч поклажу, Бильбо выдохнул, вытер пот со лба и попытался перевести дух. Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, будет, как будет.

Город уже давно проснулся: улицу запрудили экипажи, по тротуарам спешили прохожие. Клерки в темных костюмах торопились к открытию контор, сновали мальчишки-разносчики газет, лавочники настежь открывали двери: ярко светило солнце и день обещал быть теплым. Сады Верхнего города уже покрылись свежей листвой, но здесь, внизу, зелени было совсем мало, однако весна ощущалась: ветерок был упругим и влажным, небо – пронзительно голубым, а солнце таким ярким, что даже мрачные стены старых привокзальных складов не наводили тоску.

Бильбо любил Минас-Тирит, ценил его многообразие, отдавая дань и спокойной красоте древних террас, и растрепанному, шумному и крикливому нижнему городу. И искренне считал, что ему повезло – и жить здесь, и уезжать отсюда и, главное, сюда возвращаться. Несмотря на спешку и собственную глупость настроение было бодрым, как и всегда, когда он куда-то ехал.  
На перекрестке продавец пирожков громко предлагал свой товар. Бильбо потянул носом, сглотнул набежавшую слюну и вспомнил, что так и не позавтракал. Не позавтракал, не причесался, не умылся… ой. Он смущенно провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить стоящие дыбом прядки. Хорош, глава экспедиции! Оставалось надеяться, что он успеет прошмыгнуть в уборную и привести себя в порядок, прежде чем придется знакомиться со всей компанией и, главное, с первым наследником короля Торина.

Сам Его Величество, ясное дело, остался дома, но «обрадовал» Бильбо тем, что оба его сына тоже отправятся в путешествие, причем уже знакомый холодный красавчик Кили будет отвечать за безопасность, а неизвестный пока Фили – «потому что ему очень интересно», то есть вообще непонятно зачем! Меньше всего Бильбо хотелось действовать с оглядкой на высокопоставленного неумеху, который запросто может оказаться тем еще самодуром. С самого начала было ясно, что главенство Бильбо при таком-то покровителе весьма условно, но как бы на деле все не оказалось еще хуже его самых серьезных опасений…

И как вообще король Торин не боится класть все яйца в одну корзину, то есть отправлять незнамо куда сразу обоих сыновей? Хотя… самым опасным местом будут равнины Рохана, и только часть пути они смогут пересечь на поезде. Защититься от орудующих там орочьих банд, буде они им встретятся, можно при помощи хорошо вооруженной охраны, тут уж пусть Кили это заботит. А потом – закрытые земли эльфов, которые вряд ли будут представлять опасность. Может даже гномский наследничек едет туда заодно и с какой-нибудь дипломатической целью… вот бы напроситься и посмотреть на дивный народ! Похожи ли они на тех, что на его рисунках?

Оставался еще риск вляпаться во что-нибудь на раскопках: уж кому, как ни Бильбо, знать, что может таиться в древних руинах! А если этому Фили «очень интересно»… Ярко представив, как глупый любопытный гном лезет прямо в объятия какому-нибудь умертвию, или просто получает по голове сорвавшимся камнем, Бильбо потряс головой и твердо велел себе не придумывать. А то накаркаешь…

До отправления оставалось двадцать минут. Бильбо расплатился с извозчиком, поправил висевшую через плечо сумку, закинул за спину рюкзак и бодрой рысью побежал через заполненную народом привокзальную площадь. Перво-наперво найти грузовой вагон, все проверить… Что делать, если этот несчастный коленкор так и не подвезли? Надеяться на то, что так много его не понадобится…

Ну вот пожалуйста, давай Бильбо, каркай дальше. Около поезда кто-то курил, кто-то мирно прогуливался и провожал несущегося хоббита удивленным взглядом. Как назло – выскочил на платформу к хвостовым вагонам, а грузовой – в самом начале, сразу после паровоза. Десять минут до отправления, не опечатали бы уже. Вагон не закрыли, усатый проводник застыл возле раздвинутых дверей и удивленно воззрился на запыхавшегося Бильбо, протягивающего ему какие-то бумаги.

\- Мой груз… Приветствую… должен проверить, доставили ли груз.

Билет первого класса заставил проводника слегка поклониться.

\- Прошу вас, смотрите. До отправления меньше десяти минут, рекомендую вам сразу пройти в свое купе по вагонам.

Бильбо кивнул и ринулся на штурм высокой ступеньки, зацепился за что-то сумкой и чуть не свалился под колеса, после чего проводник, наконец, отмер и подставил ему руку. Чувствуя себя беспомощной дамочкой, Бильбо принял помощь и, наконец, оказался внутри.  
Вагон они арендовали почти целиком. Деревянные ящики и чемоданы загромождали все пространство, только посередине был оставлен узкий проход, напомнивший Бильбо узкое горное ущелье. Бегло бросив взгляд на сургучные печати и прикрепленные ярлыки, он стал протискиваться глубже – надо найти, куда сгрузили этот несчастный коленкор. Может, уже упаковали без него? Проход внезапно кончился, и Бильбо оказался в маленьком закутке, где стоял один широкий дорожный сундук. Открытый дорожный сундук. Рядом, прямо на полу, валялись три рулона ткани, несколько мотков бечевки и еще какие-то свертки, а из сундука торчала задница. Надо признать, неплохая задница, которую не портили даже дешевые и грязноватые на вид холщовые штаны, над которыми виднелся край мятой и тоже не очень-то чистой светлой рубашки.

\- Ты что там делаешь? А ну вылезай!

Обладатель аппетитного филея Бильбо не услышал, во всяком случае, не шевельнулся, продолжая увлеченно копаться в недрах сундука. Что-то зашуршало, и на пол плюхнулись еще два свертка, в которых Бильбо признал упаковки с ватой. Какого…

\- А ну прекрати это! 

Пока он доберется до проводника и пожалуется на это безобразие, тут все на полу будет. Он шагнул ближе, подцепил пальцем чужие подтяжки и хлопнул незнакомца по спине, а потом не удержался и сильно ущипнул за самую выступающую часть. Теперь привлечь внимание наглеца, копающегося в его вещах, несомненно, удалось:

\- Ай! 

Спина стремительно распрямилась, к пострадавшей части метнулась рука, а в открытую крышку сундука звонко впечаталась кудрявая белобрысая макушка.

\- Ой!

Незнакомец попятился назад, упёрся пятой точкой в Бильбо, еще раз ойкнул, обернулся и оказался молодым гномом, одной рукой потирающим ушибленную голову, а второй – тыкающим в Бильбо какой-то мелкой штуковиной.

\- Вы чего дерётесь?

Справедливости ради, Бильбо не дрался. Гном, судя по одежде, был, вероятно, слугой кого-то из пассажиров – работники железной дороги носили форменные костюмы – посланным за чем-то, оставленным в багаже. Перепутал он вещи случайно или решил пошарить в чужих, еще не запечатанных… и тут Бильбо понял, чем именно вертят у него перед носом.

\- Ты что, курил здесь?! В грузовом вагоне? Ты с ума сошел? Вспыхнет все, отъехать не успеем!

Гном уставился на трубку с таким видом, будто впервые увидел.

\- Я не курил! Я ее случайно уронил, а она куда-то закатилась. Пришлось все доставать. А зачем вам столько ваты и бинтов?

Бильбо на мгновение прикрыл глаза и выдохнул.

\- Зачем ты вообще туда полез?

\- Так сказали: рано утром еще что-то подвезли и надо проверить, перед тем как пломбу повесят. – Он протянул руку к ближайшему ящику и зачем-то постучал трубкой по свисающему сургучному кругляшу. – Вот такую.

Бильбо вздохнул. Похоже, это кто-то из его спутников отправил сюда этого балбеса. Сам виноват, надо меньше дрыхнуть.

\- Ясно все с тобой. Помоги мне уложить коленкор. Нет, это не бинты… Да оставь пока эти веревки! Самое большое – вниз. 

Бильбо сбросил рюкзак и вместе они опустили в сундук тяжелые рулоны ткани, а потом он отпустил гнома восвояси и сам уложил остальное. Надо будет строго пресекать такое безобразие. Вате, конечно, ничего не будет, но с вещами экспедиции обращаться в любом случае нужно аккуратно. Сначала вата, а потом он какую-нибудь ценную находку так швырнет… 

Раздался свисток и поезд тронулся, а в чемоданное ущелье протиснулся проводник. Бильбо проследил, как навешивают последнюю пломбу, отказался от помощи, сам подхватил рюкзак и направился к себе.

Его Величество Торин не поскупился: Бильбо получил отдельное купе в вагоне первого класса. Не то чтобы сам он никогда не мог себе такого позволить, но считал, что и во втором отлично выспится. Широченная кровать, кресло и мягкий ковер в приятных зелено-коричневых тонах, а также письменный стол и аж три окна произвели впечатление. Стены, забранные полированными деревянными панелями, украшали картины – пара на удивление приличных натюрмортов, а дополнял все это великолепие букетик живых роз в изящной хрустальной вазе.

Бильбо, наконец, избавился от рюкзака и сумки, проверил дверцу справа, за которой обнаружился отлично оснащенный клозет с белоснежными полотенцами, и довольно прищелкнул языком. Его отправленный накануне небольшой чемодан с приличествующей такому вагону (и обществу) одеждой уже доставили и распаковали: в нише на стене висел дорожный костюм.

На столике нашлась памятка для пассажиров: с 10 до 11 в вагоне-ресторане подадут поздний завтрак… отлично! Теперь, наконец, умыться, причесаться, переодеться, и отправиться знакомиться с остальной компанией. И с Его Высочеством Фили, разумеется. За чашкой кофе должно быть легче.

Услужливый стюард проводил его к столику, накрытому на четверых. Бильбо расположился у окна и пробежался взглядом по соседям – сплошь люди, его спутники на завтрак пока явно не спешили. Решив вежливо подождать, он заказал только кофе: взбодриться не помешает, а знакомиться, торопливо проглатывая кусок яичницы, – не лучшая идея.  
Поезд уже выбрался из Минас-Тирита, оставив позади даже пригороды, и теперь можно было полюбоваться на уже зазеленевшие поля и рощицы, на живописные деревеньки и маленькие городишки, во множестве выросшие в плодородной долине сразу после Войны за Кольцо. Некоторые их них теснились прямо на горных склонах, немного напоминая своего «большого» и древнего соседа, вот только вместо белых стен глаз радовали пестрые, яркие пятна. Совсем скоро – мост через Андуин, потом полтора дня вдоль мрачного горного хребта – бывшей стены Мордора, а на следующий день к вечеру поезд резко повернет к западу, пройдет горным туннелем и выйдет на равнины Рохана.

Из-за желтой, просевшей прошлогодней копны сена выскочила маленькая пятнистая косуля, топнула копытцем и вдруг помчалась наперегонки с поездом. Бильбо засмотрелся на изящное создание и не сразу понял, что к нему кто-то настойчиво обращается:

\- Мистер Бэггинс!

Он обернулся, у стола стояли три гнома. Уже знакомый Кили, чуть сзади, за его плечом – крепкий лысеющий бородач средних лет с грубоватым мрачным лицом и внимательным взглядом. И рядом, рука об руку – молодой и улыбчивый кудрявый блондин, сменивший грязные дешевые штаны и рубаху на элегантный темно-красный жилет, и серый костюм. Бильбо моргнул. Чуть медленнее, чем обычно.

Наверное, следовало бы постараться провалиться через пол прямо под колеса. Или тут же принести свои самые искренние извинения, сопроводив их нижайшим поклоном. Но этот наследничек, так его раз эдак, улыбался так приветливо и смотрел так насмешливо, что Бильбо, стремительно осознав, что провалиться прямо сейчас – вряд ли получится, а извинения можно принести и попозже, решил выждать. Знакомство состоялось, приличествующие приветственные слова были произнесены, а завтрак, наконец, заказан.  
Мрачный спутник наследников короля Торина оказался Наином Маказом, отрекомендованным Кили, как «мой помощник», что, памятуя о том, что Кили отвечает за безопасность, наводило на разные мысли.

Пара братцев расположилась напротив и начала уминать тосты с сыром, яичницу без бекона и кофе. Братцев… Сказать, что между Кили и Фили было мало сходства, означало сильно приуменьшить. Глядя на то, как молодые гномы едят свой завтрак, Бильбо размышлял о том, что любовь к тостами и нелюбовь к бекону – пожалуй, единственное, в чем они схожи. К красивой, но словно замороженной физиономии младшего Бильбо уже немного привык, хотя по-прежнему вынужден был напоминать себе, что пялиться на этого гнома – не лучшая идея. Старший тоже был хорош собой, но спокойнее, не так броско, что, впрочем, успешно компенсировал пышными пшеничными кудрями, смешливыми серыми глазами и прямо-таки неприлично привлекательным изгибом губ и не менее привле… хм… Бильбо вспомнил утреннюю встречу и решил, что на этого гнома тоже лучше лишний раз не пялиться. Особенно сзади.

Через десять минут мистер Бэггинс заподозрил Его Величество Торина в покушении на детоубийство. Не зря, ох не зря он отправил своего старшего наследника в дальнее и, вполне возможно, опасное путешествие. Наверное, легального способа заткнуть чересчур болтливое чадо просто не нашлось. Его Высочество Фили интересовало… всё. Вопросы сыпались один за другим: отношение Бильбо к недавно возведенной в одном из парков Минас-Тирита помпезной арке в честь столетия со дня рождения покойного батюшки нынешнего короля, всегда ли Бильбо пил кофе без сахара, но с молоком, не странно ли ему жить не в норме, а в доме, и так далее, и до бесконечности. Между делом наследничек успевал отправить в рот очередной кусок, прожевать и не подавиться, прокомментировать пейзаж за окном и обратить на него всеобщее внимание, и все это не теряя улыбчивого выражения смазливой физиономии.

Гномы отделывались согласным хмыканьем, и поддерживать разговор не спешили – видимо, были привычные. Завтрак Бильбо остывал, и он бросил почти умоляющий взгляд на Кили, но тот отрешенно смотрел в окно и явно не горел желанием спасать бедного хоббита от своего ненормального братца. Может, это такая месть за неподобающее обращение, и эти двое теперь про себя загибаются от хохота?

\- Мистер Бэггинс, а на что вы так увлеченно смотрели, когда мы подошли? Вы даже улыбались – там было что-то смешное?

Бильбо все-таки решил дожевать холодный кусок яичницы. Заодно будет время вспомнить, что же там такое он… ах да.

\- Просто косуля перебегала через поле, почтенный Ибун.

Упоминать титулы было нельзя, и Бильбо выговаривал условленное имя, осознавая, что доза ехидства в его тоне с каждым разом все увеличивается, но не чувствовал в себе сил это прекратить.

\- У вас осталось что-нибудь от вашего знаменитого предка, мистер Бэггинс?

\- Да, кое-что... осталось.

Вот ведь. Бильбо был уверен, что пауза была незаметной. Была ли? Кто ж его за язык-то... Он опять поспешил нанизать на вилку очередной кусочек своего пропащего завтрака, сунуть в рот и бросить взгляд за окно. Поезд замедлил ход, они как раз подъезжали к мосту. Зрелище было величественным, пассажиры восторженно ахали, подавались к окнам и привставали с мест. Бильбо воспользовался удобным предлогом, чтобы тоже полюбоваться с высоты на широкую голубую гладь Андуина и мысленно дать себе подзатыльник.

\- Но совсем немного, - продолжил он, когда река скрылась из виду. - Большую часть вещей распродал еще мой… прадед кажется. Дед рассказывал, тогда подряд случилось несколько неурожайных лет, потом ураган прошел, пришлось все отдать за бесценок, чуть ли не на еду золото менять, и радоваться, что год пережили. Оставались еще кольчуга и кинжал, их продал уже дед. – Бильбо печально улыбнулся. – Не испытывал он трепета перед наследием предков. Я сам был еще мал и не помню, но отец говорил, что торговлю мифрилом вот-вот должны были запретить, и дед побоялся прогадать, вот и решил разом от всего избавиться.

\- Не прогадал? – спросил вдруг до того молчавший Наин.

\- Как сказать. – Бильбо смущенно улыбнулся и перетерпел презрительное гномье фырканье. – Как раз в то время семейную нору сильно расширили, практически построили новую, да и земли прилично прикупили. Для большинства хоббитов это всегда было важно. Я искал потом хоть что-то из этих вещей, но найти так ничего и не смог – слишком много времени прошло, если что где и осталось, то давно осело у коллекционеров. Ну а мифрил, если это действительно был он, теперь и вовсе не купить.

\- Был он. И есть он. – Наследничек махнул рукой, подзывая официанта. – Еще один кофе, пожалуйста, и… мистер Бэггинс, Наин, братик, вы что-нибудь будете?

Бильбо показалось, будто он снова куда-то сильно опаздывает. Он кивнул, соглашаясь, как и остальные, повторить кофе, и попытался догнать разговор.

\- Вы так уверены, что…

\- Уверены, уверены. – Наследничек покивал белобрысой головой. – Все детство пытались до них добраться, а папенька наш шкаф никогда не забывал запереть. Вот братик один раз все же…

\- Наш отец собирает все, связанное с Эребором. Кольчуга и кинжал вашего предка хранятся у него, как и кое-что из проданных вашим прадедом золотых изделий. – Кили произнес это по своему обыкновению сухо, и явно не хотел, чтобы старший братец ударился в воспоминания детства. Тот одарил младшего широкой улыбкой и к теме возвращаться не стал:

\- Когда вернемся, я вам все это покажу, мистер Бэггинс. Вы же не откажетесь посетить Синие горы? Так что у вас все-таки сохранилось? Обещаю не рассказывать папеньке, чтобы он не напал на вас со всей своей… ммм… настойчивостью.

\- О. – Бильбо попытался переварить полученные сведения. Далек от истории, как же… Интересно, когда и где он… так, не время. – О. Благодарю вас, почтенный, конечно я приму приглашение и посмотрю с большим интересом. Но я не думаю, что вашего уважаемого отца заинтересует то, что у меня осталось. Это всего лишь портрет, к Эребору он отношения и не имеет. 

\- Портрет? Неожиданно. Что, он висит у вас дома?

\- Нет. Это не такой портрет, который вешают в семейной галерее, даже если бы она у меня была. Не парадный. Просто рисунок углем на бумаге, кто его сделал, мы не знаем. Очень хрупкий, бумага стала ломкой, поэтому я не часто достаю его. 

\- Ваш предок на вас похож? Хотя, конечно, вернее наоборот… 

Бильбо улыбнулся:  
\- Общее есть, да. Смею надеяться, не только во внешности.

Беседу, которая все больше напоминала допрос, хотелось закончить, и Бильбо воспользовался тем, что принесли кофе и попытался сменить тему:

\- Остальные наши спутники едут другим классом?

\- Вы же покажете мне портрет, мистер Бэггинс? Очень интересно.

\- Остальные присоединятся к нам позже, возле границы. В этом поезде только мы. 

Братцы высказались одновременно, заставив Бильбо совсем уж неприлично застыть с чашкой в руке. Опешив, он зачем-то торопливо отхлебнул горячее, обжегся, закашлялся и прижал к губам салфетку.

\- Ох, прошу прощения. На границе? На границе с Роханом?

\- Нет, на следующей. И их будет меньше, чем планировалось.

\- Но, позвольте, как же так? Мы условились, что будет двадцать участников, я делал закупки для этого количества. Насколько меньше нас будет, почему? Что мы сможем сделать такой небольшой группой? Как поедем через Рохан?

Кое-что, конечно, Бильбо мог сделать и один, но они так не договаривались! Не сами же наследнички возьмутся за ломы и лопаты, в самом-то деле? Белобрысый и помолчать-то минуты не мог!

\- Мистер Бэггинс, так вы покажете мне портрет? А вот интересно, бинтов вы закупили столько на двадцать гномов?

\- Это не бин… Конечно, Ваше… тьфу… простите. – Бильбо вскинул руки и сжал лоб ладонями. – Ничего не понимаю! 

\- Не стоит волноваться. – Кили достал из кармана уже знакомый Бильбо портсигар и предложил сигарету. – Угощайтесь.

Гном протянул ему зажженную спичку, и Бильбо, несмотря на полный сумбур в голове, отметил, какие все же красивые у него руки. Курил Бильбо редко, и предпочитал трубку, но сейчас с наслаждением затянулся. Табак оказался чем-то приправлен: пах сладко и немного терпко. Вишня?.. Услышит он объяснения, в конце-то концов?

\- Наши гостеприимные – Кили выделил это слово – хозяева подумали и решили, что двадцать – это слишком много. Нас уведомили поздно, сначала отец пытался решить эту проблему, но не вышло. От вас уже пришли счета по закупкам, мы не сочли нужным вас беспокоить. Те, кто все же поедет – их шестеро – сейчас в Синих Горах, не было смысла тратить время и ехать оттуда сначала в Минас-Тирит.

\- Сколько? Но как же мы… наши возможности будут очень сильно ограничены.

\- За это не волнуйтесь. Обещаю, что если понадобится много чернорабочих, я их вам найду.

\- А охрана? При всем уважении, - Бильбо кивнул в сторону Наина, – Рохан – не самое спокойное место. 

\- И за это не волнуйтесь. Сопровождение для проезда по равнине, грузовики, лошади, повозки – все организовано. До границы нас проводят.

Бильбо попытался собраться с мыслями. Найдёт рабочих… Мелькнуло совершенно безумное видение: толпа эльфов с лопатами на плечах, и он даже тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этой мысли. Ладно, это потом. Грузовики, лошади… 

\- Лошади! Мы поедем на лошадях? 

\- Пони медленнее, мы давно от них отказались. Сбруя, разумеется, изготовлена под наш рост. Если вам будет неудобно, для вас найдётся место в повозке.

\- Я умею ездить на лошади, вот только в горной местности с пони было бы проще.

\- Проще было бы с хорошими машинами, вот только с ними нас не пустят. Так что по Рохану поедем с относительным комфортом, дальше придётся потерпеть. А в горы найдем носильщиков, если понадобится. – Кили вдруг потушил недокуренную сигарету, отставил недопитую чашку и встал. – Мистер Бэггинс.

Гномы стремительно распрощались и оставили его одного. Бильбо не спеша допивал кофе, приходил в себя и смотрел на проплывающие за окном темные скалы. Вот же засада… Это даже хуже, чем он предполагал. Чума, а не наследничек! И второй немногим лучше – редкая ледышка, слова лишнего не скажет. Как это у Торина так получилось, старший в мать пошел, что ли? И лицом, и характером. Младший-то копия папеньки, даром, что тот более разговорчив. Третий гном – вещь в себе, хуже, чем Кили. Впрочем, сразу было понятно, кто тут будет главный, придется подстраиваться, не бесплатно, в конце-то концов. Костюмы у троицы дорогие, пошитые, понятное дело, на заказ и с учетом необходимости кое-что скрывать, но наметанный глаз Бильбо отметил – и младшенький, и его молчаливый спутник были вооружены.

Обед и ужин измученный гномами хоббит малодушно попросил подать в купе. Не очень-то вежливо, но у них еще целый завтрашний день для плодотворного общения. Бильбо переоделся в удобные свободные брюки и рубашку, валялся на кровати, пару часов продремал, пил неплохое вино, даже делал простенькие наброски – насколько позволял поезд. На бумаге как-то само собой получилось красивое, скуластое лицо, чье холодное выражение не смягчали даже большие темные глаза и изящно изогнутые, выразительные губы. Не обломится, мистер Бэггинс, хихикал он над собой, слегка захмелев. Не тянете вы на высокую рыжеволосую красавицу.

Когда поезд несколько минут стоял на какой-то маленькой станции, Бильбо поправил рисунок. Короткую современную стрижку сменила пышная копна волос, спускающихся до плеч, на чисто выбритые щеки и вокруг рта тенью легла щетина, лацканы пиджака превратились в шнуровку домотканой рубахи, а за правым плечом возник изогнутый силуэт лука и колчана, полного стрел. Бильбо полюбовался, подумал, и чуть приподнял древнему воителю уголки рта.

Целый день главу экспедиции, которую пока, пожалуй, рано было так называть, никто не беспокоил. Уже после ужина, перед сном, Бильбо решил немного размять ноги – выйти и выкурить трубку. Стемнело. Поезд по-прежнему шел вдоль горной гряды, за окнами было совсем темно, только порой вдалеке мелькали одинокие огоньки редких горных селений. Приоткрытая дверь, отделяющая коридор вагона от тамбура, снизу была деревянной, а сверху – из прозрачного стекла, и, приблизившись, Бильбо увидел, что место уже занято – там расположилась с сигаретами парочка гномов. Кили и Наин его не видели, так как стояли, повернувшись к окну. Не желая вступать в беседу, Бильбо слегка присел, и уже собирался тихонечко удалиться, как поезд начал замедлять ход. Стало тише, и он явственно услышал обрывок разговора:

\- …равно не понимаю, зачем такие сложности? Не проще ли было сразу выспросить все, что нужно?

За дверью молчали – Бильбо представил, как Кили медленно выдыхает сладковатый дым своих сигарет – и ответили:

\- Так бы он нам и рассказал.

\- Мы бы хорошо спросили.

Слово «хорошо» прозвучало… совсем не хорошо, и Бильбо подался ближе, чтобы лучше слышать.

\- Отец так решил. Счел, что мы сможем извлечь для себя больше пользы. А спросить, в случае чего, всегда успеем.

Опять образовалась пауза, после которой Наин медленно произнес:

\- Узбаду, конечно, виднее. Еще по одной?

\- Хватит, пожалуй. Я хочу лечь.

Бильбо почти на четвереньках добежал до своего купе и шмыгнул за дверь. Уф! Не хватало еще попасться за подслушиванием. «Узбаду», надо же! Даже бородатые морийцы чаще всего называют своего правителя королем. Любопытно, кстати, кто такой этот «он» и о чем его, беднягу, хотели бы расспросить… В дверь купе легонько стукнули, и Бильбо испуганно дернулся и замер. Его все-таки видели? Так, он ничего не слышал, вышел, увидел, удалился, чтобы не мешать! Притвориться спящим? Стук повторился. Бильбо выдохнул и открыл. Наследничек, опять зачем-то облачившийся в мятую рубашку и дешевые штаны, лучился приветливой улыбкой и держал в обеих руках перед собой бутылку вина. 

\- Мистер Бэггинс, добрый вечер! Можно войти?

Бильбо моргнул и молча отступил в сторону. Фили быстро шагнул внутрь, вручил ошарашенному хоббиту бутылку, и запер за собой дверь.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Бильбо поддается соблазну и занимается самокопанием.

\- Ужасно скучно, мистер Бэггинс! Наин ушел к себе, а Кили завалился спать и требует тишины и покоя! Требует он, представляете себе? А на то, что братик не умеет спать в поезде, ему наплевать! Лежи тихо, и все тут.

Бильбо не уловил, как это получилось, но незваный гость умудрился как-то обойти его и бесцеремонно расположиться в кресле рядом со столиком.

\- Давайте вместе выпьем. Вино отличное, честное слово! Это не здешнее, это я с собой взял. Бокалы тут у вас есть?

Бильбо перевел взгляд на бутылку темного стекла, которую так и держал в руках, отметил вытянутое горлышко, пологие плечики и изящную вязь на этикетке. Да уж, не чета здешнему – весьма неплохому, но не эльфийскому, конечно. Бокалы… Днем он пил, но потом все убрали.

\- Боюсь, разлить не во что, но я сейчас позову проводника.

Он поставил вино на стол, шагнул к кровати: там, рядом с изголовьем, был шнур звонка, и смутился, увидев переворошенное, мятое белье, на котором весь день провалялся. Хм… У него-то нет проблем со сном в поезде, между прочим!

\- Да ну, не стоит. Ждать его еще. – Гном стремительно вскочил, распахнул дверь клозета и на мгновение скрылся внутри, а потом вышел, победно держа в поднятой руке стакан для чистки зубов. – Вот! Это вам, а я и из горлышка могу. Не подумал, сходил бы к себе за таким же, но, боюсь, почтенный Идун начнет швыряться подушками и завопит, что я ему спать не даю…

\- Почтенный Идун…

\- Ой, точно! Это я – этот самый… – Фили откинул голову, тряхнул кудрями и расхохотался, да так заразительно, что Бильбо тоже невольно улыбнулся. – Все время забываю, такая глупость эта конспирация. Да садитесь же, мистер Бэггинс и давайте… ой. 

Бильбо вздохнул и полюбовался на озадаченную физиономию гнома, осматривающего пробку. Тот зачем-то постучал по ней пальцем – надеялся, что сама выскочит, что ли, – и посмотрел на Бильбо с уморительным выражением лица, одновременно виноватым и вызывающим. Пришлось достать рюкзак, извлечь оттуда штопор и плоскую круглую коробочку, которая раздвигалась в маленький металлический стаканчик.

\- Ух ты! А вы еще запасливей, чем я!

\- Ну… Мы едем в не особенно цивилизованные места. Всякая мелочь может быть полезна.

\- И бинты рулонами! – Гном поднял указательный палец в подтверждение своих слов. – А еще что вы с собой взяли? 

Мелькнула мысль о кожаной скатке с хорошим комплектом отмычек, которая лежала на самом дне рюкзака, а также о паре весьма редких амулетов, но распространяться о них явно не стоило. Вместо этого он откупорил бутылку, разлил ароматное эльфийское чудо в разномастные стаканы (гном захватил его складной!) и устроился на кровати, удобно поджав под себя ноги. В конце концов, принц там или нет, а именно он напросился в гости на ночь глядя. Так что к Морготу приличия. Правду сказать, в присутствии Фили, одетом в эту мятую рубашку, мысли об этикете и протоколах казались совершенно неуместными, не то, что при его братце.

\- За знакомство, мистер Бэггинс!

Бильбо поддержал тост, потянувшись через стол. Стекло звонко звякнуло о металл, вино, как и ожидалось, оказалось превосходным: легкая вишневая нота, еле уловимый перечный привкус. 

\- Ммм… Хорошо-то как! Завтра расскажу Кили, какой шанс он потерял пока дрых один одинешенек. А у вас тут очень неплохо: и кровать широченная, и окна… У нас теснее. И у Наина тоже. 

Фили повел рукой, в которой все еще держал стаканчик вокруг себя, как-то умудрился ничего не расплескать, и Бильбо вдруг вспомнил Торина, который впечатлил его таким же жестом. Забавно, что пока это единственное сходство между отцом и сыном, которое он заметил. У нас… хм. Ну да, иначе с чего бы Кили велел брату не мешать? Торин раскошелился на хоббита, которого видел впервые в жизни, но не на родных сыновей? 

\- У вас с братом общее купе? Почему?

\- Привыкли. С детства вместе, потом у нас были сообщающиеся покои… в общем, привыкли. А еще безопасность, – светлые брови насмешливо изогнулись, – Кили так проще за мной присматривать. Вот завтра скажу ему, соне, что на меня ночью покушались! 

Они оба сделали еще по глотку и примолкли, а потом вдруг прыснули, да так, что драгоценное вино потекло по подбородкам. На кровати валялось смятое полотенце, Бильбо быстро утерся, а потом перекинул его Фили, и тот принял это как должное. И, наверное, дело было в том, что Бильбо уже пил сегодня, и хмель еще не выветрился, но это не казалось неправильным. Впрочем, в дорогах часто случаются странные вещи, за это он их так и любил. 

Они наполнили бокалы снова, и теперь уже Бильбо предложил дежурный тост за успех экспедиции. Гном неожиданно посерьезнел и словно помрачнел. Перемена была разительной: брови сдвинулись, уголки рта опустились, он словно вспомнил о чем-то неприятном и тревожащем. С чего бы это? 

\- Как вы думаете, мистер Бэггинс, мы действительно что-нибудь найдем?

\- О, не стоит так волноваться, полагаю, что шанс у нас есть. Где находится высохшее озеро известно, вряд ли его будет сложно отыскать. К юго-западу от него – Лихолесье. Значит, нужно будет начать с обследования остальных сторон.

\- Это севера, запада и востока? Не так уж мало получается. И от Эсгарота вряд ли хоть что-то осталось, я читал, он был весь построен из дерева. Разве что сваи…

Бильбо кивнул:  
\- Не мало, да и я рассчитывал, что нас будет больше. От самого Озерного города и вправду вряд ли хоть что-то осталось, сомневаюсь, что те сваи были каменными. А если и были – все наверняка давным-давно ушло в землю. Я планировал для начала устроить базовый лагерь на западном берегу – если, конечно, там найдется подходящее место – а оттуда направить две группы в обход бывшего озера.

\- Интересно, и что они будут искать?

\- Дейл.

\- Дейл?! – гном, до того сидевший, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, резко выпрямился и удивленно вскинул брови. – Но Дейл уж точно не стоял у воды! По всем свидетельствам он был почти у самых главных врат Эребора, это же в горах. Вы считаете, что все летописи врут?

Бильбо решительно помотал головой:

\- Ни в коем случае. Вы не знакомы с хрониками Тлоина Длинноборода? Он был морийским купцом, который по торговым делам бывал в Эреборе. Собственно, это не то чтобы хроники, скорее деловые заметки: что и откуда было привезено, сколько закуплено товаров, какая выгода получена. Но среди них попадаются советы для караванов, которые придут за ним. Так вот, Тлоин ругает неудобный, старый и прогнивший деревянный причал и радуется, что эреборцы взяли на себя его перестройку и содержание. Я с трудом представляю, что гномы строили из дерева.

\- Хм… то есть причал был каменный…

\- И есть вероятность, что от него-то как раз что-то осталось.

\- Но причал еще не сам Дейл.

\- Не сам. Но если грузы возили туда-сюда, значит, была и дорога, причем ее тоже строили гномы, и она наверняка была хорошей, вымощенной камнем. Есть шанс, что мы сможем ее проследить, ну или хотя бы определимся с направлением. Вероятнее всего, причал если располагался и не на прямой линии от Эребора, то хотя бы на соответствующей стороне озера. 

\- Интересно… - Фили задумался и замер, и Бильбо вдруг осознал, насколько странным это выглядит – гном не только беспрестанно говорил, но еще и был очень подвижным. – Откуда вы все это знаете, мистер Бэггинс?

\- Эти документы хранятся в архиве Морийского университета, но копии частично есть в Королевской библиотеке Минас-Тирита. Я наткнулся на них когда готовился к экспедиции.

На самом деле Бильбо изучал их во время одной из своих поездок в Морию, он интересовался всем, что имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Одинокой горе. А Дейл… на его карте город однозначно был к северу от озера, но эту карту – хоббит чуть усмехнулся от двусмысленности – эту карту он прибережет. 

Фили отмер, еще раз подлил им вина.

\- Ну что же, завтра вы расскажете об этом Кили и Наину? За знакомство, мистер Бэггинс. А что Дейл – вы так уверены, что него-то что-то осталось? После извержения вулкана-то?

Бильбо подумал, что начинает привыкать к его манере выдавать сразу несколько вопросов подряд. И расставлять приоритеты.

\- За знакомство уже пили, Ваше Высочество. Давайте за его успешное продолжение. А Дейл… Это был довольно большой город, построенный из камня. Даже если его засыпало целиком, могли сохраниться остатки дорог, пригороды, какие-то отдельные постройки. Пока не увидим, не узнаем. Могу я спросить, что говорят эльфы? Они согласились на наш приезд, почему не укажут конкретное место? Не может же быть, что никто из них не бывал в Эреборе еще во время его расцвета, ведь королевства граничили друг с другом?

\- Эльфы…

Выражение лица Фили, до того весьма дружелюбное, вдруг изменилось, стало… презрительным? – Эльфы не говорят ничего. «Где-то там, восточнее,» – гном вскинул подбородок и мотнул головой, изображая неизвестного собеседника. – Они там давным-давно не бывали, древние гномские селения, погребенные под толщей камня, их не интересуют. Короче, вам надо, вы и копайте.

\- А вы с ними встречались? – Любопытно было ужасно. 

\- Я? Нет, я там не был. Кили ездил с отцом, рассказывал. Гонору у них не в меру. Не по возможностям, скажем так. 

Фили замолчал и занялся вином, расспрашивать дальше Бильбо не решился. Про гонор и так было понятно, чего стоят только наглухо закрытые границы. С другой стороны, для всех них и Война за Кольцо-то – седая древность, что уж говорить про тех, кто родился намного, намного раньше? Как их вообще можно понять?

Хмель брал свое, и Бильбо поймал себя на том, что все-таки рассматривает гнома. Перед тем, как выйти покурить, он погасил верхнюю лампу, оставив только маленький светильник у изголовья. Мягкий рассеянный свет сделал светлые кудри Фили темно-золотыми, а серые глаза – яркими и блестящими, как драгоценный мифрил. Красивые губы, изгиб которых Бильбо так заворожил, потемнели от вина, и гном порой проводил по ним языком. 

Вагон слегка покачивался, погружая в дремоту, но чувства при этом почему-то не притуплялись, а, наоборот, обострялись: хотелось протянуть руки и потрогать, такие ли мягкие на ощупь эти кудри, как на вид? Он не отводил взгляд долго, неприлично долго, и Фили заметил, повернулся к нему, но ничего не спросил, и какое-то время они так и ехали, глядя друг другу в глаза в глаза и допивая вино. 

Из оцепенения их вывел резкий гудок и гул встречного поезда, Бильбо встрепенулся и поставил пустой стакан на стол, а Фили неожиданно протянул руку и взял со стола папку с набросками. Останавливать его было невежливо, и Бильбо оставалось только молчать, глядя как гном открывает ее, щурит в полутьме глаза, рассматривая верхний рисунок. 

\- Ну, я так и знал. Все время одно и то же. Тебе понравился Кили? Всем всегда нравится Кили. Вот только я тебе скажу, что дело это абсолютно бес-перс-пек-тив-ное! Только дамы, причем он и с ними-то ужасно переборчив.

Бильбо не покраснел так даже тогда, когда выяснилось, кем был глуповатый гном из товарного вагона. Уши полыхали, щеки горели, и оставалось только надеяться, что это можно списать на вино. Он встал с кровати и шагнул к Фили, не очень понимая, что хочет сделать. Древний воитель с луком насмешливо следил за ним. Бильбо протянул было руку, чтобы взять папку, но вагон качнуло на повороте, и вместо нее схватился за чужое плечо. Рубашка была тонкой, и тепло чужого тела вдруг заставило его отставить сомнения. Он наклонился и поцеловал гнома, провел языком по полоске, оставленной вином, и ему ответили сразу же, неожиданно охотно и явно умело. А потом папка упала, листы с шелестом рассыпались по полу, а Бильбо внезапно подхватили и опустили на кровать. Тяжесть чужого тела кружила голову ничуть не хуже вина, кудри оказались упругими, но мягкими, как ему и нравилось, а руки – явно опытными, уверенными и настойчивыми, но не грубыми. 

Фили помог ему избавиться от одежды, отбросил все куда-то в сторону, потом сел, сжимая его бедра коленями, стянул рубашку и вдруг замер, комкая ее у груди.

\- Ты нарисуешь меня так же? 

\- Ч-что?

\- Как и его. С длинными волосами, в старинной одежде. 

\- И с луком?

\- Вот еще. С мечом!

Бильбо кивнул и потянул Фили на себя. Почему бы и нет, в конце-то концов. Гном отшвырнул и свою рубашку, потянулся и быстро погасил лампу. Поезд промчался мимо какой-то заставы с одиноким фонарем, свет на мгновение скользнул внутрь, осветив рисунки на полу и наполнив пустую бутылку на столике золотом, а потом опять стало совсем темно. 

Утром он проснулся один, глянул в окно и понял, что безнадежно проспал завтрак. Рассыпанных листов на полу не было, папка аккуратно лежала на столике. Бильбо потянулся за ней, открыл: первым по-прежнему лежал все тот же рисунок. Он шумно выдохнул, откинулся обратно на подушки и долго лежал, наслаждаясь плавным покачиванием вагона и глядя в яркую синеву неба за окнами. Голова слегка кружилась, вина вчера все же было многовато для хоббита. 

Во что он ввязался? Стоит ли вообще об этом задумываться? Он невольно улыбнулся: уж вспоминать-то точно приятно. Наследничек оказался неожиданно опытным, Бильбо таких и любил. Да и судя по тому, как свободно он ввалился к нему на ночь глядя, и как охотно поддержал инициативу, случайных связей этот гном не чурается. Пожалуй, поездка окажется приятней и разнообразней, чем он думал. Интересно, палатка у них с братом тоже на двоих? Его одноместная тесновата, впрочем, в таких делах это, порой, даже плюс. Перед глазами замелькали весьма любопытные картины, в паху потеплело. Бильбо сунул было руку под одеяло… нет уж, лучше он подождет до вечера. Наследничек, конечно, удивил… что ж, Бильбо тоже это умеет.

Отсиживаться в купе второй день было совсем уж невежливо, да и Фили вчера изъявил желание, чтобы глава экспедиции поделился с остальными своими планами. Взбодрившись поданным в купе кофе и ополоснувшись прохладной водой, чтобы выгнать остатки хмеля, Бильбо переоделся к обеду и отправился в вагон-ресторан. Где с удивлением обнаружил, что его ждали: на сей раз гномы пришли пораньше, расселись по тем же местам и уже заказали пиво. Обмениваясь приветствиями, он бросил быстрый взгляд на Кили: было любопытно, поделился ли Фили с братом своими ночными приключениями, но по лицу того, как и всегда, понять было ничего невозможно, а неожиданный любовник одарил его безмятежной улыбкой. Гадать, впрочем, было бессмысленно: пусть тот, кто эту кашу заварил, сам и разбирается, взрослый уже. А он, пожалуй, посмотрит меню.

Братцы вновь заказали одно и то же: бифштексы в винном соусе, Наин предпочел ростбиф, Бильбо решил последовать его примеру. Интересно, сегодня ему удастся спокойно поесть? Разговора никто не начинал, видимо, вчера Фили выложился по полной, ну и славно. Еду подали быстро, аромат от мяса шел одуряющий, особенно для того, кто пропустил завтрак, и Бильбо уже успел отрезать кусочек и сунуть его в рот…

\- Мистер Бэггинс, познакомьте всех, пожалуйста, с тем, о чем мы с вами беседовали вчера ночью. Братик, пока ты вчера отсыпался, мистер Бэггинс рассказал мне много интересного о древних временах. Теперь я верю – вверх поднялась вилка с нанизанным кусочком бифштекса – что у нас действительно есть шанс.

Ростбиф был вкусным и сочным. Это Бильбо успел заметить. Специально он это делает, что ли? Интересно, на что похожи официальные обеды в Синих горах?

\- То есть, перестав мешать спать мне, ты отправился послушать лекцию по истории от мистера Бэггинса? То-то он пропустил завтрак.

Нет, пожалуй, вчера, перед тем как отключиться, надо было узнать у Фили, о чем в курсе или не в курсе его брат. Потому что наследничек вдруг просто неприлично заржал и толкнул младшенького локтем. А слова «лекция по истории» были… немного выделены. Совсем чуть-чуть. Может, Бильбо даже показалось.

\- Я рассказал почтенному Идуну о некоторых найденных мной сведениях, которые…

\- Которые подождут до купе, я полагаю, – внезапно проворчал Наин.

\- Излишне. Излагайте, мистер Бэггинс. 

Пожалуй, и в самом деле прятаться в купе не было нужды: столики в ресторане первого класса стояли довольно далеко друг от друга, при этом равномерный гул всеобщей болтовни и звяканья приборов смешивался еще и с музыкой – богатых пассажиров развлекал скрипач.

Наплевав на этикет, Бильбо быстро пересказал то, о чем вчера говорил Фили, не стесняясь прерываться на очередной кусочек ростбифа. А то голоду помрешь с этими гномами… Его слушали внимательно, даже наследничек замолк, хотя, казалось бы все это уже слышал вчера.

\- Что ж, звучит разумно, – высказался Кили, аккуратно прикасаясь к губам салфеткой. – Скажите, мистер Бэггинс, вы верите в дракона?

Бильбо моргнул. Что он имеет в виду?

\- А у вас есть основания сомневаться в то, что он существовал?

\- Я слышал, есть мнение, что эреборцы приняли за него вулкан. Якобы последующие, известные нам извержения не были первыми.

\- О. – А младшенький-то оказывается не совсем чужд современной науке. – Да, действительно, такие версии выдвигались некоторыми учеными-людьми. Насколько мне известно, гномы никогда не сомневались в существовании Смауга, и я с ними согласен. В конце концов, даже в Королевском Естественном музее хранятся кости этих гигантских ящеров, так почему бы одному из них… Да и свидетельств выжившими оставлено множество, и в самых разных местах: беженцы-то разъехались по всему Средиземью, хоть большая их часть и осела в Синих горах.

\- Однако после предполагаемого нападения самого Смауга никто больше не видел – ни живым, ни мертвым. Во всяком случае, свидетельств об этом не осталось.

\- Ммм… Это не совсем так. Есть упоминание…

\- В Королевском архиве Рохана? Пересказанные через десятые уши сплетни? Несколько строк о том, что дракон, якобы, покинул гору и поджег Эсгарот, а потом был убит каким-то отважным горожанином?

Бильбо был впечатлен. Темные глаза требовательно смотрели на него в упор – было неуютно. 

\- Вы хорошо осведомлены, Ваше… Конечно, нельзя утверждать с уверенностью, но сплетни, которые тогдашние королевские советники сочли нужным записать и донести до правителя, вполне вероятно, имеют под собой некие основания. Уж не знаю как насчет убийства дракона, но сам факт нападения на Озерный город вполне мог иметь место. 

\- То есть вы не верите человеческим ученым насчет извержения, но верите давней человеческой сплетне? 

Бильбо замер, пытаясь удержаться от колкости. Что этот наглый гном себе позволяет, принц он там или нет?

\- Братик, ну что ты напал на мистера Бэггинса? Откуда ему-то знать, что там на самом деле произошло?

Да чтоб их обоих… Приходилось, однако, помнить о том, кто платит. Бильбо медленно выдохнул. 

\- Я только хотел сказать, что нам известно очень мало, но даже в столь ненадежных сведениях может быть сокрыто зерно истины. В конце концов, мы и едем туда, чтобы попытаться узнать точно, разве нет? Будем надеяться, нам улыбнется удача. В любом случае, – он слегка усмехнулся, – был тот горожанин или его не было, дракона после стольких лет нам ведь можно уже не опасаться? 

 

Рохан встретил их дождем. Все небо затянуло серой пеленой, в купе потемнело и пришлось включить свет. Поезд встал на границе и, дожидаясь проверки документов, Бильбо сидел и смотрел, как по стеклам стекают мелкие капли. Их вагон оказался прямо напротив вокзала – приземистого, странно непропорционального здания, сложенного из крупного, плохо обработанного камня и покрытого темной черепицей. К боковой стене лепилась неожиданно изящная остроконечная часовая башенка, украшенная красивым рельефом: двумя вставшими на дыбы кобылицами. Людей на перроне не было, только под небольшим навесом, закутавшись в бесформенные плащи с капюшонами, прятались от дождя две сгорбленные фигуры. Потом одна из них повернулась, и Бильбо увидел оттопыренную нижнюю губу, из-под которой выступали клыки. Орки.

Погода Бильбо расстроила. То, что он планировал на вечер, могло сорваться, хотя время еще было, может, дождь прекратится и тучи разойдутся. Его одолевала странная хандра, перемежающаяся приступами беспокойства: хотелось то замереть и ничего не делать, то взяться за карандаш. Он придвинул к себе папку для набросков, посмотрел на размытый мокрым стеклом силуэт башенки, на унылые фигуры на пустом перроне, и вспомнил, что уже бывал здесь и делал похожий рисунок. Когда пришли таможенники, он так и сидел, вертя в руках карандаш. 

Гномы оделили его дипломатическим паспортом. Получив его и поставив необходимые подписи, Бильбо немало повеселился, увидев, что он, хоббит, теперь подданный Его Величества Торина. Поэтому вещи – и его личные, и экспедиции никто не досматривал, бегло бросив взгляд в документы и пожелав счастливого пути, роханцы удалились.

Бильбо знал себя очень хорошо и не привык предаваться самообману: его беспокоил Фили. И это странно тревожило: он сознавал, что не отличается стойкими моральными принципами и давным-давно не чурался случайных связей, если понимал, что они ничего не будут ему стоить. Может, все дело в том, кем является его неожиданный любовник? Поступил бы он вчера иначе, если бы не выпил лишнего? Впрочем, такие отношения уж точно не назовешь обременительными для обоих: разница в их положениях такова, что после этой поездки все само собой закончится. А может, даже и раньше – сегодня наследничек ничем не показал, что желал бы повторения вчерашнего. 

Сам того не замечая, Бильбо начал набрасывать на листе какой-то орнамент – ему всегда думалось лучше, когда он рисовал. Вот оно. Ему тоскливо оттого, что он не знает, захочет ли Фили продолжения. Он понимал, что ожидать каких-то знаков внимания во время обеда уж точно не стоило – ну не ждал же он вульгарного поглаживания под столом по коленке, в самом-то деле – но от ничем не оправданной обиды избавиться не мог. Это что же, мистер Бэггинс, уж не влюбились ли вы? Он усмехнулся. Не то чтобы он считал себя полностью защищенным от подобной глупости, но он знаком с этим гномом меньше двух дней и успел узнать о нем только то, что он надоедливый, бесцеремонный, невероятно болтливый… и чуткий и внимательный любовник. Маловато для серьезных чувств, даже если допустить, что он на них еще способен. А может, его привлекает как раз разница в статусе: чего уж там, покрутить роман с наследным принцем любопытно, и вряд ли такая возможность выпадет ему еще хоть раз…

\- Ты меня рисуешь? Это что за загогулины?

Чужая рука взъерошила ему волосы, от неожиданности Бильбо подпрыгнул – надо же, мало кто мог подкрасться к нему незаметно! Фили обхватил его руками и наклонился через плечо, щеку Бильбо защекотали мягкие кудри. Он слегка повернулся, чтобы это ощущение усилилось. 

\- А обещал нарисовать меня!

-Я нарисую, обязательно. Это так… я просто задумался.

\- О чем?

\- Ммм… - Бильбо посмотрел за окно. Дождь пошел сильнее, тяжелые капли колотили по деревянному настилу противоположной платформы, вода просачивалась в щели между досками и широкими струями лилась вниз, на землю.

\- Кто там? О. – Орки по-прежнему прятались под жалким навесом, теперь забившись в самую глубь. – Здесь их много, как я слышал. 

\- Много. Большинство кочуют или живут отдельными поселениями, но есть и те, кто смог пристроиться в человеческих городах. 

\- К нам их не пускают. Я, честно говоря, и видел-то их всего пару раз.

Фили выпрямился, но не отстранился, а лег подбородком ему на макушку, еще плотнее обхватив руками вокруг плечей. Сердце застучало быстрее.

\- Их и здесь почти никуда не пускают. Терпят, но… Как ты думаешь, с чего они там мокнут? Внутрь им хода нет.

\- Ты с этим не согласен? 

\- Скажем так, я бы не имел ничего против, если бы они прятались от дождя в вокзале. 

\- Вот как? Орки – во всяком случае, большинство – грубые и воинственные. Будь Рохан более сильным королевством, здешние люди давно уже бы вытеснили их дальше к северу. Работать не хотят, законов соблюдать не желают…

\- Все верно, а еще они редко моются, носят лохмотья, пугают детей и нежных дам клыками и едят всякую дрянь. Что же до работы… Да, это народ, который издревле не занимался ничем, кроме войны. Ты не задумывался, была ли у них возможность это изменить?

Фили хмыкнул, а потом вдруг быстро прижался губами к его макушке. Бильбо прикрыл глаза. 

\- Тут ты прав. Мало кто, будь он гном или человек, захочет сменить, так скажем, меч на лопату. Особенно если и лопату-то тебе мало кто хочет доверить. 

\- Когда доберемся до Дорана, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю. Убедишься, что орки умеют держаться не только за мечи и хм… лопаты. 

\- Вот как? Интересные же у вас знакомства, мистер Бэггинс. Что ж, буду ждать. Ты не обижайся на моего братика, ладно? Он бывает резковат. – Фили вновь поцеловал его в волосы, в этот раз прижимаясь губами дольше. 

\- Я не обижаюсь. Вы с ним очень разные, словно и…

Ох, опять в присутствии этого гнома он ляпает лишнее. Фили тихо засмеялся.

\- Словно и не братья? На самом деле все просто: Кили – копия отца, я – матери. Но общего у нас больше чем ты думаешь. – Он вдруг отпустил его плечи и выпрямился. – Еще поймешь, когда узнаешь нас получше.

\- Погоди, не уходи. – Бильбо развернулся, встретил веселый взгляд серых глаз и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. – Твой брат знает о нас? 

\- Ха! Он тебя все-таки напугал? Да, он может! Мы знаем друг о друге все, но не переживай: моя личная жизнь – это только мое дело. Вот перед Наином и остальными лишний раз… ну ты понял. Но не расстраивайся, – Фили вдруг наклонился, быстро чмокнул Бильбо в нос и продолжил, понизив голос до заговорщического шепота, – наверняка в древних горах и руинах найдется укромное местечко. А пока у нас есть еще целая ночь на этой чудесной кровати.

\- У меня были другие планы.

\- Я был настолько плох?!

\- Ни в коем случае! Но если не будет дождя, как стемнеет, захвати куртку.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой случается несчастье, но все реагируют не так, как Бильбо ожидает.

Опасения были напрасными: и часа не прошло, как дождь прекратился. Плотное серое покрывало облаков словно вытерлось, истончилось, сначала посветлело, а потом распалось на отдельные клочки и, наконец, сменилось пронзительной голубизной. Бильбо открыл окно и высунулся наружу, с наслаждением подставляя лицо встречному ветру, и глубоко вдохнул свежий травяной аромат. Теперь до Долана остановок не будет, поезд наберет ход, мимо пронесутся местные городки и деревушки, а к вечеру придет время Великой равнины. 

Бильбо обо всем договорился заранее. Конечно, можно было бы и не связываться, благо отмычки ждали своего часа, а вагонная дверь не доставила бы никаких сложностей, но вернуться и обнаружить ее закрытой… не хотелось бы. Поэтому вопрос решился парой монет, а удивленно вскинутые брови проводника, обалдевшего от идеи пассажира первого класса, Бильбо проигнорировал.

Помимо уже знакомых Бильбо штанов и рубашки у Фили нашлась добротная кожаная куртка, подбитая мехом. «Как стемнеет» не получилось: компания засиделась за ужином – Кили неожиданно предложил заказать еще бутылку вина, которая сменилась коньяком и сигарами. Бильбо вежливо поддерживал ленивую беседу о ранней весне, подносил бокал к губам и ждал. Гном тихонько постучался в купе, когда все улеглись, и сердце Бильбо пропустило удар, а потом учащенно застучало от предвкушения.

Никем не замеченные, они быстро прошли по вагону, и вышли в тамбур, а потом – на заднюю площадку. Дверь захлопнулась, и Фили, прижавшийся к ней спиной, обнял его за плечи, как днем в купе. Уже совсем стемнело, только далеко на западе небо было чуть светлее, но эта полоска быстро таяла, поезд словно убегал от света в ночь. 

\- Так странно.

\- Что?

\- Здесь должно быть шумно, но кажется, что тише, чем внутри.

Бильбо прислушался и тоже почувствовал это: стук колес стал отчетливее, но вместе с тем словно отдалился, казался более размытым, чем в вагоне. Фили склонил голову, защекотал его волосами и начал целовать в шею, то задерживаясь надолго, то лишь слегка касаясь губами. Бильбо позволил себе замереть на пару минут, а потом развернулся и мягко отстранил его.

\- Погоди. Мы еще не дошли. – Он поймал непонимающий взгляд, на мгновение задержался на покрасневших и припухших губах и протянул руку к узкой металлической лесенке, ведущей на крышу. Фили моргнул. 

\- Ты это серьезно?

\- Ага. 

Это был момент истины и точка невозврата. Проба на совместимость. Доказательство того, что Фили такой, каким ему показался. Попытка перейти… нет, не к серьезным отношениям – так далеко Бильбо всё же не собирался заходить, но к чему-то большему, чем случайная ночь после двух бутылок вина. Он смотрел гному в лицо и пытался понять его выражение: растерянное, озадаченное, рассерженное, испуганное?.. Но Фили словно растерял всю свою живость и просто смотрел вверх. А потом серые глаза чуть прищурились, губы сложились колечком и Бильбо скорее угадал, чем услышал свист. В этот миг поезд ощутимо качнуло, и чтобы удержаться на ногах пришлось взяться за ограждение. Прошло не больше секунды, в которую Бильбо успел почувствовать острый укол сожаления, а потом – радость, потому что Фили схватился не за поручень, а за лестницу. И поставил ногу на первую перекладину. 

Их встретила тьма. Полоска света на западе совсем погасла, и темнота подступила вплотную, только вдалеке справа виднелись одиночные огоньки. Ветер был упругим и чуть влажным, трепал волосы и приносил то горьковатые нотки угольного дыма паровоза, то пряные ароматы цветущих трав, то терпкий запах земли. Они прошли к середине вагона, Бильбо усадил Фили и устроился между его ног, спиной к груди и почувствовал, как его вновь обхватывают горячие руки. Ночь обнимала их, одновременно отделяя от всего мира и вместе с тем объединяя с ним, и Бильбо казалось, что их сейчас защищает кто-то непредставимо большой и надежный. Фили коснулся губами его уха и шепнул:

\- Словно все вокруг…

\- Живое. 

Он выдохнул это в темноту, ветер подхватил и унес слова, но Бильбо был уверен, что его услышали и поняли. Он повернулся и мягко толкнул Фили в плечи, заставил его улечься и вытянулся сверху. Они целовались долго и как-то особенно нежно, на сей раз вел Бильбо, и любовник ему не препятствовал, не пытался взять вверх. Только сейчас он узнавал Фили по-настоящему, без примеси алкогольного дурмана, без сбивающего с толку изумления от неожиданности их связи. Памятная ему напористость гнома сменилась податливостью, едва ли не робостью, губы были мягкими и с готовностью раскрывались, когда Бильбо скользил языком внутрь, проводил по зубам. Потом он перешел к шее, и Фили покорно откинул голову, давая ему доступ. Остро пахло хорошо выделанной кожей, немного – табаком и винной терпкостью, а густой меховой ворс ласкал щеки.

Поезд покачивало, и Бильбо видел, что Фили тревожно – он зажмурился и так и не обнял его, прижимая ладони к крыше, но доверился, пошел за ним, и Бильбо оценил это. Он прервался и шутливо прикусил гному нос.

\- Ай!

\- Открой глаза и смотри... не на меня. Вверх. 

Серые глаза распахнулись, небо кружилось над ними мириадами ярких огней, и Бильбо знал, Фили кажется, что звезды то поднимаются на недостижимую высоту, то падают так низко, что можно протянуть руку и коснуться их. Он сдвинулся ниже.

\- Согни ноги в коленях и упрись. А руки расслабь.

Фили послушался, и Бильбо устроился между его разведенных ног, прижался к паху щекой и с удовольствием почувствовал, что страх не помешал гному… ничему не помешал. Он развел полы куртки и взялся за шнуровку брюк, потом набрал полную грудь воздуха, сделал долгий выдох и отстранился. Фили ахнул и нетерпеливо вскинул бедра, подаваясь ему навстречу, но Бильбо не спешил, наслаждаясь контрастом идущего от разгоряченного тела тепла и прохладного ветра, освежающего лицо. Он повторил это раз, другой, потом склонился ниже и провел языком по тяжелым, упругим яичкам, а к главному перешел только когда Фили оторвал руки от крыши и запустил их ему в волосы. 

Потом они просто лежали рядом, обнявшись, и смотрели в небо. Молчали, и это было хорошее, правильное молчание, после которого делаются ближе. В брюках было тесновато, но Бильбо не расстраивался, он шел сюда за другим, и получил это сполна. А продолжить, пожалуй, можно и в купе – гном отлично грел бок, но было очевидно, что скоро они замерзнут. Не хватало еще простудиться в дороге. Бильбо повернулся, легко коснулся губами виска Фили – там, где короткие волосы завивались в крутые кудряшки, и приподнялся на локте. 

\- Спускаемся? Думаю, чашка чая нам не помешает.

Чужая рука скользнула вниз, легла на пах и погладила.

\- А ты? Я думал, сейчас пойдем на второй круг.

\- Обязательно пойдем, но не здесь. Простудимся.

\- Ах, ты, значит, будешь лежать на мягкой кровати? Хитро придумано!

Бильбо встретил насмешливый взгляд, полюбовался нарочито сердитым выражением лица и суровой складочкой между бровей. А потом они оба расхохотались, и Фили тоже приподнялся и сел. Вокруг царила бархатная тьма – никаких огней, даже очень далеких. Только звезды. И их хватало.

\- Я просто хотел показать тебе…

\- Я знаю. Знаю… гном потянутся к нему за поцелуем, Бильбо обнял его за плечи и ответил – еще минуточку, не так уж и холодно, а потом Фили вдруг резко дернулся в его руках, покачнулся и неловко завалился на бок. В первое мгновение Бильбо попытался удержать его, но не хватило сил, и гном опустился на крышу. Стремительно промелькнула мысль, что они продолжают игру, скользнула и пропала, как только Бильбо вгляделся в лицо гнома. 

\- Фили! Фили, что?..

Бильбо затормошил его, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть, что случилось, и вдруг почувствовал на руках липкое. Кровь. Выстрел? Звука он не помнил, но мог и не услышать из-за стука колес… почему тогда казалось, что они звучат тихо и размеренно, почему сейчас грохочут как кузнечные молоты? Он попытался нащупать у Фили пульс, руки соскальзывали и, отчаявшись, он просто рванул куртку, обрывая пуговицы, и прижался ухом у груди. Сердце билось. Рубашка спереди была чистой, а вот сверху, от плеча расходилось темное пятно. 

Он метнулся к краю крыши. Наравне с поездом бесшумно скользили серые тени, которые несли всадников. Орки! Изумление было так велико, что он на миг потерял осторожность, высунулся вперед и чудом не получил пулю в лоб – она ударила совсем рядом, выщербила кусок металла. Бильбо отшатнулся к середине крыши, упал на живот и прижался к ней. Орочья банда на варгах! Так близко к центру Рохана… они же нападали только на строителей дороги ближе к северу! Остановят поезд. Разграбят. Убьют всех пассажиров. Фили!

Он подполз к гному, и вовремя – Фили пришел в себя и попытался приподняться. 

\- Бильбо?.. Что слу… Ох…

Бильбо толкнул его обратно. – Лежи! Тебя ранили. Орки напали на поезд. Зажми… зажми рану… 

Что толку зажимать ее руками? Бильбо бросил взгляд вперед – они в самом хвосте, пока он доберется по крышам дальше и предупредит людей, раненый Фили может упасть. Или истечь кровью. И в тех вагонах двери наверняка закрыты, отмычек при нем нет, а задняя площадка, через которую они прошли, простреливается как на ладони. Если же останется тут, орки все равно заберутся в поезд…

Когтистые лапы появились неожиданно, он знал, что так и будет, и все равно готов не был. Точнее ждал, что бандиты появятся с задней площадки – на нее проще всего перескочить с варга, но этот орк, видимо, оказался очень высок – он зацепился за правый край крыши вагона и подтягивался к ним. Бильбо завороженно смотрел, как появляется клыкастая морда. Странно белая, она словно светилась в темноте, и Бильбо успел заметить, что кожа орка расчерчена симметричными, явно специально нанесенными шрамами. Любимый стилет тут не поможет, слишком легкий, чтобы метать его на таком ветру. Он сунул руку в сапог, где был припрятан нож, выхватил его и ударил, осознавая, что у него – всего мгновение, если орк взберется на крышу, ему, хоббиту, ни за что с ним не справиться. Бильбо метил в маленький, холодный глаз, но орк оказался проворнее: успел отдернуться, и лезвие прошло вскользь, оставило глубокий порез на щеке. Орк яростно взревел, и Бильбо успел нанести удар еще раз – полоснул по цепляющимся за крышу когтям. Лапа разжалась и нападавший скользнул вниз. 

Бильбо снова приник к краю. Варги отставали, видимо остальная банда поспешила на помощь упавшему. Под рукой что-то мешалось, что-то небольшое – острое и липкое. Бильбо машинально взял это в руку, поднес к глазам. На ладони лежала пара изогнутых когтей – он отхватил орку по фаланге на двух пальцах. Все-таки ранил. У него получилось. Ранил… Он отшвырнул в ночь мерзость и кинулся к Фили.

Он пытался потом вспомнить, как они шли по крыше и спускались с нее, но не мог. Наверное, они все-таки не шли, а ползли, и он тащил полуобморочного Фили, насколько хватало сил. Помнил только страх, что раненый не сможет справиться с лестницей, и тогда его придется оставить и… Воспоминания включались в вагоне – спокойно спящем, тихом, теплом и безопасном. Со стенами, обитыми красным полотном. Таким ярким, что глаз режет – почему он заметил это только сейчас? Они стояли в полутемном тамбуре, и Фили тяжело опирался здоровым плечом о стену, а Бильбо порывался кинуться стучать в его купе.

\- Стой… Фили почти шептал, и было видно, что и это дается ему с трудом, только здесь, при свете, Бильбо рассмотрел, как он бледен. – Погоди. Иди… к себе. Ложись. Я был один. Если позовут… постарайся отмыться за пару минут, больше я тут не продержусь.

О чем он?.. Отмыться? Бильбо перевел взгляд на свои руки и куртку – все в крови. Он все еще мешкал, и Фили неловко качнулся в его сторону, охнул и скривился – раненая рука не двигалась.

\- Ну же. Беги. 

И он побежал. Мимо красных стен. Мимо закрытых дверей. Его была третья. Две минуты. Куртку он свернул подкладкой наружу и оставил на полу около умывальника, руки мыл торопливо, кровь вокруг ногтей никак не отмывалась, и он кинулся было назад в купе, сам не понимая зачем, потом вернулся и схватился за зубную щетку. Две минуты. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, его трясло, а время вдруг перестало идти непрерывным потоком, а словно на мгновения куда-то пропадало, и он никак не мог понять, сколько уже прошло. Ногти он почиститил и сполоснул щетку, но теперь красные разводы никак не смываются с белой раковины. Брызги попали на стену. Он стер их полотенцем, сунул его под куртку. Вряд ли гномы кинутся обследовать его клозет. Две минуты. А если кинутся? Он схватил все в охапку и выкатился в купе. Куртка отправилась в сумку, скомканное полотенце – под подушку. Зачем он это сделал, не лучше ли было оставить там? Ему кажется, или по коридору кто-то быстро прошел?

Бильбо скинул сапоги и бросился под одеяло. Надо переодеться. Где-то тут его ночная сорочка… Ох. Он ведь не посмотрел, не попала ли кровь на рубашку. Не должна, куртка была застегнута, но мало ли… Две минуты. Ничего, дверь заперта, они сначала постучат, и должны будут ждать, когда он «проснется»… А дверь заперта?! Он вскочил, проверил замок. Заперта. Рубашка и штаны отправились вслед за курткой, он натянул сорочку и вновь улегся в постель. 

Две минуты прошли. Теперь-то уж точно прошли. Добрался ли Фили до купе? А если потерял сознание и упал в тамбуре? Бильбо вскочил, приник ухом к двери, беспорядочно заметался и сильно ударился бедром о спинку стула. Боль отрезвила. Он осторожно повернул ключ в замке, приоткрыл дверь и выглянул. Коридор был пуст. Он не стал одеваться, в одной сорочке прошмыгнул к тамбуру – там тоже никого не было. 

Ночью Бильбо не сомкнул глаз, но к нему так никто и не постучал. Он то лежал, кутаясь в одеяло, то вставал и расхаживал взад-вперед. Пытался обдумать произошедшее, хватался то за одно, то за другое, но упорядочить мысли никак не получалось. Он был виноват и понимал это, и раненый Фили здесь оказался более дальновиден и подумал о нем – представить страшно, что сделали бы Кили и Наин, не говоря про короля Торина, если бы узнали о его участии. Зачем, ну зачем ему это понадобилось? Болван. Хотел удивить избалованного наследничка? Добился своего, ничего не скажешь. Но орки, как там оказались орки? Он столько раз… ну хорошо, всего два раза это проделывал!

Прострелено явно было плечо, и Фили сам дошел до купе, есть шанс, что все обойдется. В любом случае их экспедиции, наверняка, конец, не может быть, чтобы гномы стали рисковать жизнью наследника престола. Наверняка в Долане они обратятся за помощью, а он отправится домой… Ох, какой же он идиот! Своими же руками разрушить такую возможность! Чем он думал?! Впрочем, известно чем. И не в первый раз. 

Мгла за окнами посветлела, еще не рассвело, но темнота отступала. Бильбо в полном изнеможении прижался пылающим лбом к стеклу. Для яркой зелени было еще слишком рано и равнина казалось серой, слово присыпанной пеплом. Вина оглушала, лишала сил, и давила все сильнее и сильнее, потому что приходило и горькое осознание – с юности он так не стал умнее, все эти годы занимаясь самообманом. Злость на себя затмевала даже тревогу за Фили, и от этого ему становилось еще противнее. Он не знал, сколько стоял так, пока лучи поднимающегося солнца не вывели его из оцепенения. Бильбо поморщился, потер заслезившиеся глаза и отошел от окна. Надо было жить дальше. Что же. Не в первый раз. 

Он глянул на часы – до начала завтрака оставалось полчаса – и стал собираться. Еще раз умылся и снова тщательно вычистил ногти. Затолкал испачканную рубашку на самое дно сумки. Протер куртку влажным носовым платком и выбросил его в окно. Дрожь прошла, но спокойствия не было. Его словно придавило очень тяжелым грузом, плитой, из-под которой не получалось выбраться. Дыхание сбивалось, а сердце то замирало, то вдруг подскакивало куда-то к горлу и начинало стучать так, что отдавало в висках. Сумел ли Фили убедительно соврать? Он говорил, что брат знает о нем все. Теперь мысли были вялыми, почти равнодушными. Впрочем, в противном случае наверняка эту дверь уже выбили бы. А больше… больше никто не знает. 

Весь день Бильбо провел в одиночестве, ни к завтраку, ни к обеду никто из гномов не пришел. Апатия не покидала его, он быстро что-то ел, не чувствуя вкуса, и сразу же возвращался к себе, то сидел, глядя в окно на однообразную зеленую равнину, то машинально делал какие-то наброски и, не закончив, комкал бумагу и бросал ее на пол. К вечеру он начал злиться. Как бы Фили не объяснил произошедшее, неужели ранение одного из членов группы – не повод сообщить об этом спутнику? Был и другой вариант: совсем страшный, но и в этом случае… Постучаться и пригласить на ужин? Он обдумал это, но так и не смог решиться. А возвращаясь после одинокой трапезы увидел, как проводник, с большим подносом, уставленном тарелками, стучится в дверь соседнего купе.

Проводник. Осознание настигло внезапно, словно он получил удар под дых и лишился способности дышать, ноги стали ватными. Бильбо вошел к себе, запер дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Проводник знал, и вспомнить, о чем именно он знал, никак не получалось. Он дал ему денег. Попросил открыть дверь на заднюю площадку. Говорил ли он, что будет не один?.. Сойти с поезда? Но до Долана еще несколько часов, а раньше остановок не будет. Спрыгнуть? Бильбо бросил взгляд в окно, усмехнулся. Если дождаться, когда поезд немного замедлит ход, то, может быть, он и не переломает ног, но в любом случае останется в степи один. В совсем небезопасной степи. И даже если выберется, придется все бросить и начинать сначала. И не в Минас-Тирите. Чтобы решиться на такое, надо знать точно, что иначе никак. Надо знать точно.

Он вспомнил, как Наин, почти не скрываясь, поправлял под пиджаком кобуру. Что ж… у него тоже есть не только стилет и нож. Бильбо отошел от двери, поднял на кровать сумку. Сбоку был скрытый карман, в котором он хранил пистолет. Оружие было миниатюрным, у людей такое покупали только женщины, но для руки хоббита оно как раз подходило. Надевать кобуру не стал, просто сунул малютку в карман и крепко сжал рукоятку. И, не давая себе времени передумать, вышел в коридор.

На его стук не ответили, но дверь внезапно распахнулась. Кили был в одной рубашке, без пиджака, и Бильбо успел отметить, что она сильно помята, а ворот расстегнут ниже, чем допускают приличия. Высокий гном закрывал обзор, но Бильбо успел заметить, что одна из кроватей занята. Он не успел поздороваться или задать вопрос, Кили вдруг легко толкнул его ладонью в грудь, заставляя быстро отступить в коридор, шагнул следом, и Бильбо стиснул рукоятку сильнее, до боли в запястье.

\- Пойдемте покурим, мистер Бэггинс. 

Они прошли в тамбур, гном достал из кармана брюк портсигар, предложил Бильбо и тот левой рукой потянулся за сигаретой. Кили глубоко затянулся раз, другой, и молчал. Впервые Бильбо видел его… в беспорядке: обычно гладко уложенные волосы растрепались, несколько прядей упали на лоб и явно мешались, но Кили не убирал их, под глазами залегли тени, а на щеках проступила темная щетина, и Бильбо вдруг некстати вспомнил свой рисунок.

\- Что-то слу…

Он не успел закончить. Гном вдруг резко мотнул головой, заставив его замолчать, и заговорил сам: 

\- Мой брат ранен. В плечо. Повезло – пуля прошла навылет. Сейчас он спит, и, надеюсь, проспит до самого Долана.

Бильбо бросил взгляд на дверь на площадку, путь к которой преграждал гном. Не придется ли ему сойти с поезда прямо сейчас? Только вот получится ли… 

\- Как это произошло?

\- Неосторожное обращение с оружием. 

Бильбо замер, ожидая, что Кили расскажет подробнее, смотрел на гнома и не видел обычной его невозмутимости. Он никак не мог понять этого нового выражения… да что там, вдруг понял, что вообще впервые наблюдает на этом лице хоть какое-то выражение, и теперь от неожиданности не мог дать ему оценку. Кили переживает за брата, это понятно, но есть тут и что-то еще. Гном вдруг щелчком отправил окурок за окно, достал еще одну сигарету, и Бильбо заметил, что его красивые пальцы мелко дрожат. Нерешительность? Сомнения? Растерянность? С чего бы? 

\- Как… как себя чувствует Его Высочество? Долан – небольшой городок, но я бывал там и уверен, что мы сможем найти врача. 

\- Нет необходимости. Мы с Наином справились, у нас есть все, что нужно, но в Долане придется задержаться, пока Фили не будет готов к дальнейшей дороге. Разумеется, все дополнительные расходы будут оплачены. 

Пальцы обожгло, Бильбо дернул рукой и зашипел – сигарета догорела, а он, кажется, к ней почти и не притронулся. Окурок упал на пол, он наклонился, подобрал его и тоже выбросил за окно. Кили чуть придвинулся, и Бильбо с высоты своего роста уставился как раз в открытый вырез рубашки – грудь у гнома была покрыта густями темными волосами, тонкая ткань натянулась, обрисовывая сосок. Бильбо смущенно отвел глаза и чуть расслабил руку, которую держал в правом кармане. Влажные пальцы неприятно скользили по металлу. К правому локтю вдруг легко прикоснулись, и Бильбо невольно дернулся и отшатнулся. 

\- Не стоит так волноваться, мистер Бэггинс. С Фили все будет в порядке.

Бильбо сглотнул. Во рту было сухо, а в голове – пусто. 

\- Что… Могу ли я что-то для вас сделать?

\- Найдите Эребор. 

Гном оставил его и быстро направился назад в купе. Бильбо подождал, пока дверь закроется, и тоже вернулся к себе, а там рухнул на кровать. Ноги подкашивались. Он сложил вспотевшие руки на коленях, ладонями вверх – на правой отпечатался рельеф рукоятки пистолета – и долго смотрел на них, думая о том, что, видимо, совсем не в себе, раз вообще допускал мысль пустить оружие в ход. Потому что косвенная вина в ранении одного из принцев – уже плохо, намеренное нападение на второго, пусть даже при самозащите… Не нашлось бы в Средиземье достаточно глубокой норы, чтобы он смог укрыться.

Кили явно заметил и пистолет, и его нервозность. И промолчал, даже попытался его успокоить. В своей неподражаемой, предельно лаконичной манере, конечно. Все знает? Почему тогда молчит? Почему Бильбо не ушел оттуда хотя бы с расквашенным носом или синяком под глазом? Неосторожное обращение… в купе? Фили стрелял из окон по степной живности? Чистил оружие? Отговорка была настолько надуманной, что смахивала на издевку. Кили врал, врал, явно не особенно заботясь о том, воспримет ли Бильбо его слова всерьез. Вот только зачем?


End file.
